House Eon  The Wrath of Darkrai
by no1BowserJrfan
Summary: A story based off of the Mystery Dungeon series. This family of Eevee Evolutions takes on the corruption of the darkness while keeping the purity of light and learning what it means to be a family!


**Prologue**

Throughout the world of Pokémon there were a lot of Pokémon rescue teams. There are even some teams who were considered elites, but out of all the rescue teams one team stood out, known by their team name, House Eon, a rescue team composed entirely of eevee evolutions and all of them siblings. They themselves were Lucario Ranked, and are one of the most revered teams in history. As time passed, their power grew and so did their reputation. Their family is composed of (from oldest to youngest): a Leafeon named Lester, a Glaceon named Sapphire, an Umbreon named Nocturne, an Espeon named Lumina, a Vaporeon named Agua, and lastly a Flareon named Flare. Together, this cohesive and somewhat dysfunctional family have been through it all, except for the trials and tribulations to come. This very day starts off with Lester and Sapphire walking down a pathway of luscious green trees and colorful proud flowers. They had just completed yet another rescue mission and were returning home.

**Chapter One – Incident Report**

Lester sighed with exasperation, "What're you sighing for, we barely broke a sweat!" replied Sapphire.

Lester, being the eldest of the family, is the leader. Lester looked like any other Leafeon, but wasn't like any Leafeon at all. Lester was gentle and benevolent, he was also was wise, which is a trait shared between him and Sapphire. But most of all, Lester was resilient. Nothing could make him angry; it was like he was never born with that emotion. He would remain at peace even with his life on the line.

His sister, Sapphire, on the other hand, is the second oldest. She, unlike any Glaceon had snowy white fur instead of icy blue. Generally, Sapphire is levelheaded and prudent. But she couldn't stand the thought of her family in danger, reinforcing her hotheadedness. She is second in command of the team, and is a role model for all female pokémon.

"It's not because of that, it's because I just realized that we'll have to hear Nocturne drone on and on about the mission report. He's such workaholic, hard work is nice but there is such a thing as working too hard." Lester said.

"Yeah, it's always work with him, he manages to turn leisure into work." agreed Sapphire shaking her head.

"Here we are. Look at him, he's waiting there, just like the gatekeeper to open the gate and send us to our doom, or prod us until we cry for mercy." Lester moaned.

"Nice one, Shakespeare." Sapphire replied rolling her eyes.

Nocturne marched over to them as they came to their headquarters, but before he could say anything, Lester and Sapphire already knew what to say.

"Nobody got hurt, all the items found are in storage already, we earned 1000 poké, the mission was a success completed in 27 minutes, and there are no further missions to perform." Both of them said simultaneously.

Nocturne blinked twice and asked, "What items were found?" The two groaned and rapidly listed the list of items. Nocturne is the third oldest of the family, and even though Lester was the leader, Nocturne acted like he was the leader. Unlike most Umbreon who have five rings on their body, he had a sixth one on his back. He organizes, everything, and worked constantly and rarely ever partakes in anything leisurely. Nocturne is very strict and solitary; he uses his work to excuse himself from socializing. The knowledge gained from his work and that fact that he does the most work also makes him somewhat vain. He will not tolerate any failure at all and generally does all he can to avoid it himself. Obviously he was the buzz kill of the family.

"There's reasons why I do this you know," Nocturne continued. "It's so we know what we have in our inventory and if we know what is in our inventory we are prepared and organized as well and it did not take you 27 minutes it took you 27 minutes, 43 seconds, and 846 milliseconds to complete the mission. It also took you an extra 5 minutes, 4 seconds, and 097 milliseconds to get back home." He corrected.

But before Lester and Sapphire could complain again, a _Shadow Ball_ was hurling toward them. "Move!" Sapphire said dodging it causing dust to fly into the air.

"How long did that take Nocturne?" said a sinister voice.

"Long enough for me to hit back!" Nocturne cried and sent his own _Shadow ball_ toward the pokémon only for it to deflect it.

After the smoke had cleared, it turned out that the pokémon that had attacked them was none other than Mewtwo. He floated in the air with a vile grin across his face. "You all should be honored if not relieved. I'm not coming to kill you all." It said.

"Well why did you decide to show your disgusting face here then?" Sapphire demanded.

"That's for me to know." It replied boastfully and grabbed Sapphire with _Psychic_ and slammed her into a wall, only to get an _Energy Ball_ to the chest. "Ku!" it exclaimed, gasping the air that was knocked out of him. Lester jumped in the air, minced Mewtwo with _Razor Leaf_ and smoothly transitioned to start absorbing sunlight. Nocturne ran toward the stunned and now grounded Mewtwo and knocked it back with a powerful _Dark Pulse_. Mewtwo grunted as it was sent flying backwards and overwhelmed by Lester's _Solar Beam_. Mewtwo quickly retaliated with _Psycho Cutter_ and slashed Lester with it. But Sapphire countered with _Aurora Beam_ and Nocturne smashed _Shadow Ball_ into it. Mewtwo was quickly beginning to lose patience "Enough!" it roared as it unleashed _Hyper Beam_ sending Nocturne into the wall of their team base. It then grasped Lester and Sapphire with _Psychic_ and started floating away with them in its grasp.

"No!" shouted Nocturne as his conscious quickly returned and chased after them. He shot another _Shadow Ball_ at Mewtwo, but it was merely reflected back at him stopping Nocturne in his tracks. He watched heavily as his siblings floated away. As soon as he recovered the strength to stand, Lumina rushed to his side.

"I came as quickly as I could, what happened? Are you alright?" She asked.

Lumina is the fourth oldest of the family, and her shiny pink coat matched her lustrous purple eyes. She liked to accessorize thus explaining her earrings. Lumina tries to emulate her older sister Sapphire, but that doesn't stop her from being herself. She herself being sassy and defiant but can sometimes have a worrisome side. She often becomes too worried and overprotective and overly concerned. But in addition to this she is a little girly.

Nocturne gave her a look of despair and frustration. "Do I look alright? Lester and Sapphire were whisked away and I couldn't do a thing about it!" he stamped with anger. "We need to find the others that way we can conduct a search party." He said calming down slightly. "Let's go gather the others." And with that the two hurried inside their headquarters.

Inside the base, Agua sat and looked at a computer screen. Agua is the fifth oldest in the family and is also the family doctor. She has two doctorates to prove this and she is confident in her work. She looks no different from any other vaporeon; Agua shows little emotion and speaks in a monotone voice that could cause anybody to zone out. She does have a slight social life if she isn't too interested in her work. But usually she isn't talkative and is very quiet.

Nocturne and Lumina burst through her door. "Please don't do that." Said Agua who didn't look away from the screen.

"Lester and Sapphire were kidnapped by Mewtwo!" Lumina shrieked.

This made Agua turn around, "Impossible!" she said actually showing a bit of shock. She hopped down from her stool and ran toward her siblings. Nocturne told her about the details a little too perfectly. "I should've been there; at least we would've had a chance. I would've diagnosed him with brutal assault injuries and the cause of death would've been natural causes and severe drowning." She said. "I know my humor is dry."

"I'll explain more later, do you know where Kilovolt is?" Nocturne asked. "He should still be in his laboratory." She answered and the trio hurried to a laboratory filled with machinery and quickly heard the sound of Kilovolt rapidly typing. Kilovolt turned to his siblings. " 'Allo mates, what's with the long faces there?" he asked.

Kilovolt is the second youngest of the family. Kilovolt is the team's brains and engineer. He is a jolly-good fellow and never down in the dumps. This is because of his wittiness and sarcasm. Along with this Kilovolt is observant and clever to back his battle prowess. Kilovolt, unlike any Jolteon has a cowlick matching his electric-yellow fur. He also happens to be the fastest member of the team, Flare rivals his speed however.

"Lester and Sapphire were eevee-napped and we're forming a rescue squadron." Lumina exclaimed.

"Crikey! Well I'll be gobsmacked! Now that's a bummer!" Kilovolt replied.

"Where is Flare?" Nocturne demanded.

"Little mate should still be at the paddock napping but-"

"Sleeping? He's sleeping? Of all the things!" Nocturne steamed and stormed off.

"Nocturne wait!" Kilovolt said and chased after him.

In a field somewhere near the base, Flare slept peacefully with a rivulet of drool down his cheek. Flare is the youngest (and according to most female pokémon, the most adorable) member of the team. Usually he is frisky, timid , naïve , and light-hearted. This unfortunately doesn't make up for his accident-proneness or his curiosity. Flare is definitely not like most Flareon, he has a visible fang on top left of his mouth, and sports signature fire-décor, tights that mainly cover his posterior. Which is how he got to be absorbed in his own behind. Nocturne approached him fuming.

"Flare! Wake up!" He commanded. Flare merely groaned and rolled over. "WAKE UP!" Nocturne yelled with no further effort to contain his anger. Flare woke with a jump.

"Wha? Huh? Oh, hi Nocty." Flare said grinning.

"Don't you 'Hi Nocty' me! Lester and Sapphire were taken away while I was battling Mewtwo and your lazy hind is sleeping?" Nocturne ranted.

The others siblings caught up with the Nocturne just in time to see the one-sided rant.

Flare pouted, "I'm sorry Nocty I-"

"At least I find some of the others working and at least they're awake! There is no excuse for your laziness and I will not tolerate it, I've run out of patience! I don't know what to do! You're so egregiously useless!" Nocturne paused. Kilovolt started to say something and confront him but Lumina and Agua stopped him. Flare's bottom lip quivered and began sobbing as he started to look at the ground and twiddle with the grass. He looked back up but the rage in Nocturne's eyes was all but subsiding. "I've had it with you!" Nocturne said finally and raised a paw as if the hit him, Flare flinched and this time Kilovolt intervened and instinctively stood in front of Flare.

"Don't you dare hit little mate ya bloody ear-bashing fruit loop! We're all jus' as guilty as little mate 'ere. That doesn't mean ya bung on the act an' yabber his ear off with a whole buncha croc when he decided to be a larrikin! You needta get off his bloody back an' lay off him ya dipstick he's only a tyke! So if ya want to hit him you're gonna have to flick me ya bloody no-hoper! " Kilovolt ranted back.

"That can be arranged!" Nocturne countered as his eyes started to turn solid white and Kilovolt's fur stood up on end and hummed with electrical charge.

"Stop it you two!" Lumina shouted breaking the two up. "Let's go back to base. We'll depart tomorrow." She said and beckoned Nocturne to come which he would've disagreed to but he was too angry to argue.

Agua walked behind them, and halfway smiled because now it was Lumina's turn to rant. "Was that really necessary to blow your top like that?" asked an annoyed Lumina. Nocturne didn't respond. "He's only five Nocturne, you can't just drop expectations on him like he's one of us. He's not mature like us, and as much as you hate it, Flare's just not old enough nor mature enough to handle a lot of responsibility." Lumina continued and held up her head as if she was an influential speaker. "Being responsible isn't on his mind, he could be thinking about food or his cute bottom. Look at him Nocturne, he's just too cute to stay angry at!" she said smiling.

"Maybe he's jealous because Flare doesn't have to do any work while he's stuck with enormous amounts of it." Agua replied catching up to them.

"I…am not jealous!" Nocturne said shiftily.

"I think you are. One of my doctorates is in psychology and I think this is a case of sibling envy. Which is why you had your outburst, you would've had it if Flare was sleeping or not. You had it because Flare isn't obligated to do anything but be himself and you want that too." Agua droned.

"Stop your incessant therapy drivel! I am not jealous and before you say it I am not in denial! Ugh! I need to be alone." growled Nocturne and marched away.

Lumina stared at him. "Come on Agua, let's have a girls night out, maybe get our feet messaged?" she said.

"Hmmm…enjoyable and healthy, fine but I don't promise to enjoy it…" she said with a grin..

While the other siblings were going their separate ways, Kilovolt and Flare walked toward the pokémon square. Kilovolt tried to enliven Flare, "Oi, little mate don't let Nocturne get to ya. He's jussa mean ole bloke." He said smiling hopefully.

"D-do you think Nocty h-hates me?" Flare asked still sobbing.

"Er…no! Not at all! I'm sure he loves ya somewhere in that black, icy, abyssal heart of his. He just doesn't like to show it that's all. Nocturne's not one for sentiments little mate." Kilovolt replied. Flare nodded and looked at the ground. Kilovolt patted his bottom gently shocking it with a tiny static shock. Flare jumped at the touch and meekly smiled. "Ticklish t'day now aren't we?" Kilovolt said impishly and continued to static-tickle Flare until he finally grinned and giggled. "There's that smile!" Kilovolt exclaimed.

"Betcha can't catch me! Race ya to the square!" Flare taunted with his bottom and ran towards the square.

"Shake your bum at me again and it won't be the only one in hind-sight!" Kilovolt replied chasing him.

In the square, Flare ran and hopped around several other pokémon giggling to himself until Kilovolt caught up. They sat at a bar

"Aye, little mate we gotta coupla hours t'kill before we start our mission." Kilovolt said. "'Ay! Barkeep! Two hot Cocoas! This'll be your first time out on an actual mission won't it?" he asked.

"Uh huh," Flare nodded. "Is it as hard as everyone says it is?" he asked timidly.

"It is sometimes. When you're on a mission things can change very quickly. You gotta be quick on your feet, ya gotta be able to think on your feet too. You're not only thinking about how you're going to survive against the elements little mate! That's what all that trainin' was for rememba?" Kilovolt replied.

The two hot cocoas they ordered slid down the counter until Kilovolt stopped them. He passed the other to Flare. "But every time I try to use _flamethrower_ or _fire blast_ all that comes out is _smokescreen_ or _smog_. I can't even get an _ember_ right. I never do anything right." Flare said gulping down his drink.

"Awww, that isn't true little mate, what about…er…don't worry about that! You still got other attacks. Practice makes perfect and whatnot!" Kilovolt rejoined as he chugged his hot chocolate. "You'll be capital out there little mate I'll tell ya what! Now how's about ya wipe that milk moustache off ya and rest up for tomorrow!" he said confidently.

Flare licked the milk off of his chops and hopped down from the stool. He waited for Kilovolt to finish chatting with the barkeep. As soon as Kilovolt joined Flare, the two walked toward their base as the day turned to night. Later, the siblings got together in the lobby.

"Is Flare asleep?" Lumina asked.

"Like a baby, Sheila." Kilovolt replied.

Lumina stroked his hair. "I didn't think it was possible but he is actually even cuter when he's sleeping."

Nocturne rolled his eyes "I'm not getting sucked into this ogle fest, I'm going to sleep." He said and walked to his room mumbling.

Agua adjusted her specs, "Indeed Lumina, I concur, but what about his sleeping disorder? I believe I diagnosed it as Night Terror." She said with hinting concern.

"I believe I diagnosed it-blah blah blah drop the sophisticated doc act already will ya?" Kilovolt said mocking her.

"It's not an act Kilo-dimwit." she said.

"Stop arguing you two! I'm afraid Agua's right. Neither Lester or Sapphire is here to calm him down. What'll we do if he has an episode?" Lumina exclaimed melodramatically.

Agua and Kilovolt gave her a look. "We can't wake him during this period because the episodes suddenly wake him up during slow-wave sleep or deep sleep as it is often referred to which also has four stages itself. After experimenting with Flare's terrors, I concluded that the episodes occur during sometime during stage 3. According my knowledge, awakening is impossible because he isn't fully awake when he does 'wake up' however, these episodes usually don't last long and it typically happens during NREM sleep."

"Yeesh if my ears aren't bashed already." Kilovolt said sarcastically. "Aha! Why don't we jus' wake him up before the episodes 'appen?" he said proud of himself.

"I appreciate the effort Kilovolt but keeping track of sleep stages is very difficult, first of all. Secondly, Flare short-circuited the equipment when I did my final trial. In addition, if we did do that, then he would suffer from temporary Hypersomnia making him sleepy throughout our entire mission and we don't want that and Nocturne definitely doesn't want that apparently."

"Ok Dr. Who, are ya saying that there's nothing we can do?" Kilovolt snapped.

"Unfortunately, we'll just have to make sure he doesn't hurt himself. We all love him but we can't do anything about it. I'm afraid we're stalemated." Agua droned.

"Crikey! Now my back is up!" Kilovolt replied heatedly. He wiped his face with his paw and sighed. "I'm sleepin' with little mate, if he does 'ave a night fright then a'least he'll 'ave someone to be there for 'im."

"Just tell us if he has one. Good night Kilovolt, Agua." Lumina said as she departed to her room.

"I guess we'll share intellect tomorrow then." Agua said mildly grinning.

"Heh, you're the only person who could ever match my ever expanding intelligence." Kilovolt said grinning back.

"Hmph, good night, Einstein." Agua retorted and headed to her room.

Kilovolt lied beside Flare, "Heh your bed is the most comfortable." He said to himself. "Don't worry little mate, bubby's here. He said before finally falling asleep.

Later that night, Kilovolt awoke when he heard a spine chilling scream. Flare twitched and turned, woke up, and frantically screeched.

"Crikey!" exclaimed Kilovolt with his fur on end. Lumina, followed by Nocturne and Agua barged in quicker than a lightning could flash.

"Flare! Stop this nonsense!" Nocturne ordered, but Flare only bawled even louder.

"He can't hear you Nocturne! Oh, poor Flare!" Lumina lamented theatrically.

"If he can't hear me then I'll wake him up!" Nocturne said as he advanced toward Flare. Agua stopped him.

"You mustn't wake him! He is still in deep sleep if you wake him you'll disrupt the sleep process and possibly give him brain damage!" Agua said austerely.

"What's there to damage?" Nocturne asked sharply.

"AY! What are ya tryin' t'say bloke?" Kilovolt rejoined, but before Nocturne could bark another reply, Flare pounced on Nocturne, taking him down. The two struggled, but before Nocturne could kick Flare off, he locked eyes with him and Nocturne saw emptiness and terror, cloudiness and pain, obscurity and feebleness. Something tugged at Nocturne's conscious; he recognized that feeling as pity, for he felt those same feelings from time to time.

_But why would I pity Flare? He's so pathetic. But those eyes…he's not awake, his eyes are cloudy with sub-consciousness, as if he's been possessed. Could I…Could I have something to do with these feelings I sense from him? No…that's illogical…as far as I know this is supposed to be something he was born with. He's been having these episodes ever since he was two and I never really started to acknowledge him until a year later after that. Surely it's something else…Surely…_

"Restrain him." Agua directed. Lumina concentrated on Flare and gently grasped him with _Psychic_.

Nocturne snapped back to reality and shoved Flare to the side. "Agh! That brat bit me!" he said wincing.

"It doesn't look serious." Agua said.

"I'm sure he didn't mean it." Lumina said struggling, "You know I could use a little help here! This isn't easy!" she said slightly tightening her grip.

"It shouldn't last any longer! Just hold on a little longer!" Agua instructed. Lumina winced at the effort, but after many grueling moments, Flare nodded off again. The siblings all blew sighs of relief. Nocturne returned to his quarters without a word.

"Well mates we might as well be 'ittin the sack now, I'm stayin' with little mate." said Kilovolt. Lumina and Agua nodded and returned to their rooms. Kilovolt lied with Flare again and fell asleep.

**Chapter 2 – Off schedule**

Early the next day, Nocturne gathered, organized and reorganized the items they were taking with them. Lumina strolled in the lobby putting on her earrings, followed by Agua who packed her first aid kit in with the inventory. Kilovolt followed close behind her. Flare still had yet to come.

"Hmph…as usual…he's probably still asleep." Nocturne said critically, "This isn't the first time he's done it. Why can't he stick with the schedule, I'm surprised he can stick to his own, if he had one anyway."

"Your schedules aren't all that easy t'stick with slave driver." Kilovolt murmured.

"He needs all the rest he can get." Agua droned, "The disturbance from last night probably threw him off."

"We were all threw off by his little parade but you don't ever see me late." Nocturne rejoined.

They heard a _thunk! _and a moan as Flare bumped his head on the doorway and slowly made his way to the middle of the lobby moaning and groaning, with his fur frizzy.

"Oi, little mate, you don't look so good." said a concerned Kilovolt.

"Omigosh! Poor baby, you need to rest some more!" Lumina lamented.

"What did I tell all of you?" Agua said flashing a light in Flare's pupil.

As everyone clamored over Flare, Nocturne's anger and depleted patience sent him into a clamor. "WE DON'T HAVE TIME FOR THIS! We need to get going ASAP!" he roared, " Agua, is everybody okay to go?"

"Yes, I believe Flare will also recover eventually, as for immunizations and all of that nonsense, everybody's had them and Flare had his done a month ago, fortunately." She replied as everyone sighed with relief.

"Little mate definitely doesn't like his shots." Kilovolt interrupted.

"He doesn't like where I stick the needle either, he wouldn't sit after the shots." She answered almost interrupting Kilovolt.

"Grr, is everybody ready to depart?" Nocturne asked impatiently. The siblings hummed in agreement, Flare rubbed his eyes and yawned sleepily. "Humph, Mewtwo flew off toward the east toward the Abyssal Relic, we'll have to go over the Far Away Mountains and through the Ravaged Plains. Ok, House Eon! Move out!" Nocturne proudly shouted with an actual smile on his face, and the clan of siblings marched onward with Nocturne and Lumina leading, Agua close behind them, and finally Kilovolt and Flare at the end.

As they progressed, Agua caught up with Nocturne and Lumina

"Before things get too hectic, we should test Flare's skill in battle." Agua suggested.

Nocturne turned to her and asked "What skill-Oof!". Lumina gave him a look and shoved him.

"We haven't seen him fight and this is his first mission, we are going to test his skill. It is required, that way we know ahead of time. I'd suggest a Magikarp to start with." Agua replied and with that, dove into a nearby lake.

Lumina turned to the two inseparable brothers, "Okay Flare, Agua is going to give you your first test battle. This is what we've been practicing for!" she said grinning.

Flare stared timidly at her. "Don't worry little mate! Once ya 'ave a go, you'll be battlin' just like us!" Kilovolt said winking at him. Agua came back up with a Magikarp. The siblings looked at the Magikarp. Unlike its brethren, it was gold instead of the typical red.

"Are you sure that Magikarp is alright?" Lumina asked.

"There's something off about it mates." Kilovolt stated eyeing the splashing fish.

"Does it matter? Hurry up and fail him so we can move on!" Nocturne ordered.

"It's just like any other Magikarp, it's just shiny, okay Flare whenever you're ready." Agua directed and the siblings watched at a distance.

Flare approached the pathetic bouncing creature. "Um…h-hi. I'm, uh, Flare and I'm supposed to be b-battling you so, um, I'll uh, try my best!" Flare said to it.

"Karp?" it replied.

A few moments later, Flare was screeching and running for dear life while the Magikarp splashed after him.

"Don't run little mate! Try an' use an ability!" Kilovolt advised.

"Yeah Flare! Keep trying! Don't give up!" Lumina cheered.

"I don't wanna fight the fishy anymore!" Flare screamed in terror.

"Just imagine it's the chewed up dummy in the rec room!" Lumina exclaimed.

"This is going very well, l I'm shocked at how good he is...at being a coward." Nocturne said with mixed sarcasm and frustration.

"Maybe I should've chosen something a little easier…" Agua said shaking her head.

Suddenly, a large explosion interrupts the conversation.

"That Magikarp just used _Hyper Beam_!" Nocturne exclaimed as he and the others ganged up on the Magikarp. Afterwards, the golden Magikarp was shocked back into the lake by Kilovolt. Agua checked Flare for injuries. "This is great, just fabulous, we only travel a kilometer, and Flare gets his backside handed to him by a Magikarp! A Magikarp!" Nocturne ranted.

"It's okay little mate, plenty of people get owned by Magikarp!" Kilovolt said positively.

"Like who?" Agua asked halfway interested.

"Other Magikarp!" He replied still trying to keep Flare from crying.

"Wow that counts." Agua said cynically.

"Maybe it would be better if one of us were to spar with him." Lumina said still reliving the experience.

"We'll do it later, right now we have to keep moving" Nocturne said and marched onward followed by the others. They eventually reached the base of Mt. Far Away.

"Huh, so far so good." Nocturne said with hope.

"Nocty, I'm hungry." Flare whined, dashing his hope.

"We'll eat when we get to a stopping point." He said as he entered the mountain.

"Nocty, I'm thirty." Flare whined again, shattering his hope again.

"We'll drink when we get to a stopping point!" he replied gritting he teeth.

"Nocty, my feet are tired." Flare persisted, sweeping his hopes up.

"How on earth can you all not hear this?" He asked, the siblings just stayed silent and snickered. "We will rest when we get to a stopping point!" he replied again gritting his teeth.

"Nocty, are we there yet?" Flare griped, throwing Nocturne's hopes in a compost heap.

"Does it look like we are here yet?" roared Nocturne. "Look around you! Is there even hot air up there or is it a bottomless pit of nothingness? Maybe your brain decided to move to the bottom floor, maybe that's why it's so big! Try shaking it maybe it'll work!"

"This is like the Family Circus 'cept it's funny." Kilovolt commented.

"Nocty, I'm hungry, I'm thirsty, I'm tired, it's all the same rubbish! Do you not understand the language I am speaking? Bist du dumm? Ja! Warum bin ich verflucht mit den idiotischen kleinen Bruder im Universum? Warum hat er denn zu einem so großen, pathetischen Heulsuse? Urgh! Sie müssen sich vor Ihrem großen schwarzen hinter sich, bevor ich es und Kick machen sie noch röter! " Nocturne finished his rant and stormed off. Flare only stared blankly.

"I never knew Nocturne could speak German." Agua said surprised.

"I can speak eight different languages, including German, and I understood every budgy word." Kilovolt said. "Look at 'im, poor ankle biter , little mate's a stunned mullet." He said.

"I feel sorry for him too, but we can't really do anything. But look on the bright side, Flare doesn't seem all too bothered with it!" Lumina said chasing after Nocturne. Agua only sighed with annoyance and followed behind her. Kilovolt snapped Flare back to reality.

"Ready t'go little mate, C'mon then, get off your date and let's get cracker-jackin'!" said Kilovolt zealously.

"Uhh, ok!" Flare said. "Hey bubby? What did those things Nocty say mean?" he asked innocently.

"Err, its better if I didn't tell ya little mate." Kilovolt replied laughing.

Soon the team made it too the middle of the mountain. The sun and sky were a vibrant mix of red, yellow, and orange in the horizon as it sank beneath the rocks. Day soon drifted into night, and the stars overlooked the clouds.

"It's getting late; we'd better set up camp." Lumina sighed.

"Hm…I wonder why no wild pokémon attacked us. We usually have to deal with hordes of them." Nocturne stated.

"Maybe they're going to sleep too." Flare replied.

Nocturne rolled his eyes, "Or maybe they're nocturnal." He said glaring at Flare.

"Accordin' to my calculations mates, most of those wily blokes don't come down 'ere usually." Kilovolt announced. "We should be safe."

"For once I agree with Einstein here." Agreed Agua.

"Whaddya mean for once?" Kilovolt rejoined. "I'm just as smart as ya! Maybe I didn't go t'Pokéyale but I'm the best engineer there is!"

"Sure, and it just so happens that all of your inventions explode. Tell me o'great engineer is that one of the added features?" Agua retorted.

"That's not true! Not all of them explode!" Kilovolt argued.

"Oh really? What about that time you gave me the Kilo-stethoscope? Designed to increase clarity? After I used it, it exploded and made me deaf for a month. I had to pay 2,000,000 poké to take and get out of a full sign language class that I didn't need. Now my g.p.a is 7.4 thanks to you! I used to have 8.0!" she fumed. "Score one for Agua."

"Agh…bite me." Dismissed Kilovolt.

"You two are like a married couple of nerds. I think you two should make a sitcom together." Lumina replied cheekily.

"We are not nerds!" they said at the same time.

"Where did we get that much money?" Flare asked suddenly.

"Sweetie, you do remember that we live in a three story mansion right? And you also won the Master Cute Contest! The Secret Ribbon Syndicate was just begging for you to join!" Lumina reminded him.

"For the last time there is no such thing as the Secret Ribbon Syndicate!" Nocturne said after setting up the Kilo-tent (Patented by Kilovolt, This one actually doesn't explode!).

"Yes there is! They hire all the master ranked contest winners and Flare is their cutest member!" Lumina said giving her infamous 'my mind is made up' face.

"That netted us at least a billion poké, that dreaded Chikorita from team go-getters was there, that Sheila is one mean competitor."

"Wow Flare, you're actually talented at something. I'm somewhat impressed." Nocturne stated, reorganizing the inventory for the third time.

"I guess so…are you good at anything Nocty?" Flare asked strutting next to him.

Nocturne felt that emptiness again, the same feeling he felt during the night-fright incident. "I…don't know, I…never tried anything. There isn't enough time for me to do anything, besides, work has to be done." He said fighting the urge to look at Flare.

"Isn't there anything you've ever wanted to do besides work?" his curiosity soared. Nocturne didn't respond. "Nocty?"

"I've always wanted to..." Nocturne said finally, his voice breaking slightly. But he quickly regained his composure. "It doesn't matter. Besides, you would laugh at me, getting work done comes first."

"Nuh-uh! I won't laugh, I promise! You can tell me Nocty, I won't tell anyone!" Flare said smiling. Nocturne looked out the plastic window and was silent for a moment. Until he finally worked up enough emotion to contain himself.

"I've…always wanted to joust. I know it's pretty foolish of me to want something so trivial and stupid. I put it away because, well, I felt that work wasn't being done on the team so I took it upon myself to do it." Nocturne said, feeling a pang in his conscious.

"Big bubby said that if something is really important to you, then you shouldn't care what other people think. Nocty? Where do you think big bubby is?" he asked cocking his head.

"I don't know where Lester is. I assume he's at the Abyssal Relic. I just hope him and Sapphire are safe." He sighed, but with comfort which he found disturbing.

"What's jousting?" asked Flare, interrupting his pondering.

"It's basically tackling with spears." He replied quickly. "Look. Why don't you get the others to come inside and maybe we'll talk later. I'm not making any promises though." He said.

"Okey-dokey!" Flare said and frolicked out of the tent.

_Here I find myself again opening up to him. But I never felt this feeling. What is it? I can't put my paw on it. What is it about Flare that makes me want to spill these odious emotions? It's as if he's a walking confessional. I almost wept when he asked me that absurd question and how on earth was I ever able to tell him a secret. He's so pathetic, I can't stand him, yet I find myself growing more and more tolerant the more I even bother to talk to him. What is this feeling growing inside of me? What is it? Just…what is it…_

Nocturne pondered to himself, but wiped the evidence from his face when the siblings strolled through the door flap. All of them took their places on their respective cushions.

"The stars are beautiful aren't they?" Lumina said gazing at the night sky.

"I don't see how a ball of plasma can be beautiful." Agua stated turning the page on a textbook.

"You need t'learn how t'look outside of the smart stuff shiela." Kilovolt replied.

"Oh and turn into a mad scientist? No thank you." Agua said without looking up.

"I'm not mad! Just a bit on the wild side." Kilovolt retorted.

"Okay you guy's sitcom's over." Lumina said trying to get them to stop arguing.

"Hey, stay out of our bloody debates and keep painting your frilly, little, girly nails Rosie O'Donnell!" Kilovolt replied wittily. Agua almost lost her page and stifled a laugh.

"What did you call me?" Lumina shrieked almost spilling her makeup. "You're lucky Flare's right there or else I'd shoot your ears off!"

"I get enough of that from Sgt. Buzz-kill and Dr. Phil 'ere." Kilovolt said retaining his wit.

"You're not funny, shut up and go to sleep, chatterbox." Nocturne grunted.

"Burned." Agua commented and put away her text book.

"Bite me. You're just lucky I'm not on a roll tonight." Kilovolt said turning over. "Oi, little mate tell'em!"

But he had already nodded off before the mini-sitcom.

"Wow…little mate's zonked." Kilovolt scratched his head. "Well at least I still have my loyal audience!" he turned over again only to find that his oh so loyal audience had fell asleep too. "Bummer…" Kilovolt said before finally joining them in slumber.

**Chapter 3 – Nature's Enforcer**

"Ugh! Argh! Grah! Let me out of this prison!" Sapphire said repeatedly ramming the barred wall.

"I wish I could do that darling, but for right now, you'll just have to sit there." Replied a hologram of Mewtwo. "Now Lester, let's get down to business shall we? I already know who you are and what you are. So there's no use in trying to play games, for the controller was taken away from you, yes?"

Lester flicked the leaf on his head. "I'm perfectly capable of acknowledging myself, thank you."

"Well…tell me then…what is that necklace you're wearing?" Mewtwo asked even though he already knew the answer.

"It's a key." Lester said. "Even though, the situation calls for it, I will not degrade myself by lying." He said calmly.

"Correction, a key to Celebi. You're her guardian, and hence you are the guardian of Nature." Mewtwo announced.

"You are correct." Lester agreed.

"I'm so glad you're deciding to cooperate Lester. It makes things go a lot smoother." He said sinisterly. "Now, I would like you to hand it over."

"No." Lester said calmly but firmly.

"Maybe I should rephrase that. Hand it over and I will spare your family for the time being." He demanded.

"Don't you dare hurt them! If I find one hair misplaced on Flare's tush I will claw your throat out and gouge your eyes out and make you watch yourself be shredded and massacred limb from limb! I-"

"Sapphire," Lester interrupted. "Remember, anger is like grasping and throwing a hot coal, you are the one that gets burned. Stay vigilant." Sapphire growled like a dog on a leash.

"Oh my, temper, temper, temper Sapphire, I'd listen to your brother if I were you. It might just keep you alive. Now…as I was saying…" Three statue-like pokémon towered before Lester and Sapphire. One made of rock, one made of ice, and another made of steel. "Just give the key to my new trophies or these three Regis will be tested on your family!" Mewtwo pressured. Lester closed his eyes and prayed, seconds later he opened them. "Remember whose lives are on the line." Mewtwo mocked in a sing-song voice. Sapphire gave Lester a look of despair and worry.

"I'm afraid that your so called trophies aren't a threat to my family nor will they ever be a threat." Lester replied.

"Oh? Why is that?" Mewtwo asked with feigned curiosity. Suddenly, the bars surrounding Lester fell to the ground. Mewtwo gasped with anger. "What are you dolts waiting for? Attack him!" Mewtwo ordered.

Regirock charged for Lester. But Lester merely stood his ground. Regirock used Hammer-Arm on Lester, but as he came down for the blow, Lester grabbed and jumped onto Regirock's Hammer arm, using it to somersault over him and Double Kick Registeel in the face, sending him into Regice. He then backward-spin-flipped toward Regirock who barely had time to turn around, and Lester sliced him with Leafblade from behind creating a huge gash in the rock and finished him off with a mincing Leaf Storm. BLAM! Regirock slammed into the wall and shattered to pieces. Lester turned toward Registeel, who lunged at him with Metal Claw, but Lester used Grass Knot to trip him and before Registeel even touched the ground, Lester swiftly moved below him and sent him skyward using energy ball. As Registeel began to fall, Lester flogged him multiple times with Frenzy Plant and finally overwhelmed him with Solarbeam sending the dented Registeel to join his brother. CLANG! Lester turned again towards Regice, who had already shot Ice Beam, but Lester did a quick high backhand spring and cut Regice with Leafblade, leaving a scar on its torso. Lester continued to Leaf blade the Ice Statue, dodging its futile attempts to hit him, and finally blew it to Ice cubes with Seed Bomb. In less than four minutes, Lester had taken on the three Regis, alone, and won. Mewtwo's eyes were wide and he gaped in awe, and his hands were trembling with shock.

"You're arrogance has clouded your ability to judge your opponents. For you see, I don't strike with intent. I strike to defend and create peace and harmony. I strike to protect and never out of spite, anger or hatred, because I am pure and rid of vanity, greed, selfishness, rage, and all of these other clouds. As long as my will is intact, and I remain loyal and faithful to the light, there is no way I will ever lose or fall to any person with any ounce of darkness in their heart. That is why you fail Mewtwo, because that's the way of the true Guardian."

"Y-y-you…that's, impossible! There's not even a scratch on you, Grrrr!" Mewtwo raged but he regained his composure somewhat. "That's okay…I have a back up." He said with a vile smirk and a purple and black dog-like creature approached Lester.

"Give it to me Lester, or I'll kill them personally." It said. Lester was shocked to see who it was. It was Ferdinand, a Lucario, another guardian that fell to the darkness. Before his fall, he and Lester were very close friends.

"Ferdinand, w-why?" Lester lamented. "My eyes were opened Lester. I got more power from the darkness; the light wasn't giving me enough power." He replied.

"No! Ferdinand, you've been blinded!" Lester said back.

"How are you to tell me that I'm blind? Do you see the truth, Lester?" he asked.

"I cannot see, yet I am not blind. I cannot hear, yet I am not deaf. You cannot see, hear or understand the truth, you must only believe." Lester said sorrowfully.

"That's the philosophy drivel that made me weak Lester, I'm sorry. But for now," He grabbed Lester with Psychic and threw him in the cell with Sapphire. He took the necklace from Lester. "Our paths have crossed; pray that they don't cross again." Ferdinand said and walked off.

"Ferdinand…" Lester grieved.

"Ah ha ha ha! What where you babbling about Lester? Something about arrogance? Well, I believe that as long as you're in that cage with that thing, you can't even preach and as a bonus, I'll even send my other three pets to put your precious siblings down for good! I'll keep you alive so you can soak in your cries of despair! Now would be a good time to prepare your eulogy then you can preach to me about death while I slowly obliterate you from the inside!" Mewtwo stated and the hologram disappeared.

"No! You vile, disgusting cat creature! Don't hurt them! No! Take me instead please!" Sapphire shrieked and started ramming the cage again. But stopped after she finally got ahold of herself, and her body was too sore to continue. Her fur still stood straight on end like little spikes. She turned to Lester, who looked forlornly at the ground. "Come on Yoda, what happened to staying hopeful? I'm sure they can take care of themselves." Sapphire said hopefully, but still seething.

Lester looked up at her. "Of course, the clearer head prevails. Though it is not them I am worried about per se. It is the fact that I have failed Madam Celebi as her guardian. I promised her I wouldn't let anybody get their hands on the key, I swore by oath, and I broke it. Guardians aren't chosen willy-nilly, only the one's that are one with the light." he said.

Sapphire stared at him pitiably. "You know, you aren't only the guardian of Celebi, you're the guardian of this family too." she said lying down. "You're our leader, a knight in shining armor, we both are. But Lester, even I get caught with impurities. You're the only person I know with nothing foul. The way I see you Lester, you're an angel."

Lester thought about what his sister had just said. "Then I have fallen." he murmured to himself.

"I wouldn't be so hard on yourself." said a voice.

Lester perked up, "Lady Celebi?" The spirit of Celebi formed before Lester's eyes and sat just inside the metal cell. "Milady, I am not worthy of your presence."

"On the contrary Lester, I can't hold you at fault, it was inevitable. I would've understood even if you handed it over yourself. Family is just as important as virtue. As a pokémon with many morals, you should know this." she said, her voice echoing and soft like an angel.

"Thank you, milady."

"What your sister said about you is true, Lester, You are the guardian of your family," she said smiling, "and you are an angel, all of your siblings look up to you." She gazed into space and leaned back casually. "It's sad what happened to Ferdinand, now Cresselia is vulnerable. But I'm sure he'll see through the darkness and come out to the light again, all things fall in and out of balance at points. After all, he has you as a friend."

"Why did he fall is the question." Lester replied.

"That's something you will have to find out yourself." she said and studied the look on his face. "Something bothers you?" she asked.

"Yes…it's Flare…" Lester said shaking his head.

"Ah yes, I never knew naivety could be so adorable." she replied.

"There's something about him. I can feel it; I felt it when he accidentally burned our first base down two years ago. Flare was never good at using fire attacks, with the exception of Fire Fang. I wanted to ask you something about that."

"Hee hee, this is not unusual, I knew Flare had this since he was born. He hatched years after your parents died and you were about Agua's age. You're probably the first to notice it too, but sooner or later, it'll start being more obvious." she said flying in loop-de-loops.

"What is obvious? What is it milady?" Lester asked.

"Flare's potential will soon skyrocket. Beyond most pokémon's comprehensions. He'll probably be able to match me, your father could. What I'm basically saying is he inherited your father's powers giving him massive power. He is a reincarnation, another image of your father. As for your mother, I'm not entirely positive, she was always mysterious."

"But if he is a reincarnation, then shouldn't he have all of his memories and behave similar to him for what I remember?" Lester asked doubtfully.

"A reincarnation doesn't have to be a full transfer of mind and body. Only certain parts, a rose doesn't have to be the same color as the stem it came from. Flare is a bud, soon he will blossom, and it will be marvelous, you will see. But for now I must leave, remember Lester, as my guardian, you have access to some of my powers. Stay faithful and keep praying, you I'm here to help you whenever you wish it." she said before disappearing.

Lester meditated over the news. "I wonder why our father chose Flare." he pondered.

**Chapter 4 - Three Dog Night**

Later that night, Flare woke up when he heard the bushed rustle.

"Bubby? Bubby!" he whimpered.

"Unh…go to sleep little mate." Kilovolt groaned slowly.

"But bubby, I heard something!" Flare squealed.

"You're hearing things. Go to sleep before I spank you." Nocturne growled.

The bushes rustled even louder, and the sounds of growling sounded like thunder to Flare.

"But-but-"

"We'll talk about tha' in the morning." Kilovolt groaned again.

"Waking in the middle of the night is common for someone your age." Agua droned.

"Save the speech ." Kilovolt replied.

The growls turned to snarls.

"Lumy!" Flare whined.

"Flare, I love you, but now's not a good time to interrupt my not-really-needed beauty sleep." Lumina replied.

The snarls turned to one loud roar. Instantly and simultaneously the siblings awoke and their tent was destroyed while the siblings' quick reflexes landed them to the side.

"Well, well it looks like they dodged your razor wind, Suicune." said one of them.

"Humph, they got lucky, I'm surprised you didn't use your Fire Blast Entei." Suicune said.

"The tent probably would've shielded them somewhat." Entei boomed, flicking his darker-than-usual hair.

"If it was my Thunder, then we wouldn't have needed to stay this long." Raikou boasted.

The three large dogs jumped down to the siblings' level and circled them.

"I want the Flareon. Look at him shake with terror!" Raikou said laughing.

"The Umbreon looks fun. He might be an actual challenge. "Entei bellowed.

"I say we hurry and eliminate all of them and get back to Master Mewtwo." Suicune said, his black hair blowing in the wind.

The three pounced on the siblings, only to be knocked back by a quick Dark Pulse from Nocturne. The three were knocked back, but landed on their feet and shrugged it off like it was nothing. Nocturne's face told the dismay.

"Heh heh heh! Do you see? You are astonished by our overwhelming power!" Raikou mocked.

"I suppose I can play with my food before I trash it." Suicune taunted.

Nocturne lunged at Raikou with Shadow Claw. Flare and Kilovolt confronted Suicune, Lumina and Agua took on Entei, but the three dogs didn't care who aimed for whom. Suicune immediately shot an Ice Beam at Flare, instantly freezing him. Entei took advantage of this and directly blasted the Flare-cicle with Fire Blast. Meanwhile, Lumina grasped Raikou with Psychic, but Raikou used Calm Mind to break out of it and strike Lumina with Thunder. Agua aimed Hydropump at Entei only for it to be deflected by Suicune's Aqua Jet, which directly hit Kilovolt sending him hurling into Agua. Nocturne appeared from below Raikou using Shadow Sneak and raked him with Shadow Claw. But as soon as Nocturne moved to from Shadowball, he was hit with Suicune's Aurora beam.

"Crikey, these guys are tough!" Kilovolt panted.

"Owie…" Flare groaned.

"We can't let up yet guys!" Lumina announced.

"Resistance is futile! You will be destroyed!" Entei roared.

The brawl continued. This time Agua charged at Entei with Aqua Jet, only for Raikou to plow into her with Volt Tackle. But Agua predicted this and used Acid Armor to cling to Raikou's face, Blinding him.

"Augh!" Raikou roared before running head first into a boulder. Both him and the no-longer-existing boulder suffered immense damage, Agua reformed and escaped unscathed. Nocturne trapped Raikou with Toxic while he was recovering.

"Raikou!" Entei snarled. "Okay that's it you little pups. I'm not showing any mercy now!" Entei roared. Thunder clapped overhead. Entei charged at Nocturne and was engulfed in a black aura. "Shadow Rush!" Entei boomed and tackled Nocturne with all of his might. Nocturne was thrown back by the massive force and landed meters away from the fray. Agua reacted quickly and rushed to his aid. But, Kilovolt took advantage of the weather, lightning flashed and instantly, Kilovolt appeared behind Entei and gave him the shock of his life with Thunderbolt.

"Argh!" Entei bellowed, and turned around to give him a taste of Flame Thrower, but with another lightning flash, Kilovolt was gone. "What?" he said shocked, he almost fell over when he was hit with Psybeam from Lumina. Entei pounced on her, but Lumina sidestepped to reveal Kilovolt who had just finished Charging, Entei felt the wrath of the sky when Kilovolt unleashed Thunder on him. Entei let out yet another demonic roar as the dark purple aura around him turned dark red. "Shadow rush!" he shouted in a demonic voice, but the moment was short lived when he was picked off with Agua's Hydro Pump.

Suicune stood at a distance, the wind howling, as if it was trying to say, 'hurry, flee!'. "You may have downed my brother's but I am still breathing and we will not fail out master-urgh!" He said. He looked behind him to see Flare gnawing on him with Fire Fang. Suicune's clouded blue eyes net with Flare's. "If you wanted to be a martyr, you should've asked. I would've gladly assisted you." Suicune said surprisingly nonchalantly. Flare only stared back and gulped. The black aura around Suicune exploded, sending Flare crashing next to a bewildered Lumina. Another lightning flash, Kilovolt stood on Suicune and immediately used Discharge. But as soon as he was finished, Suicune pumped Water Spout, sending Kilovolt flying. But with his new ability, Kilovolt appeared on the ground again.

"It doesn't matter how fast ya are, ya bloke. As long as it's storming, I can use lighting to travel at the speed of light." And utilizing his honed ability, Kilovolt disappeared again. But Suicune already knew the flaws of this. The wind surrounding him started to swirl, faster and faster and when Kilovolt decided to appear again, he landed off target and Suicune appeared in front of him.

"That's very impressive of you, but you forgot one thing. Wind generates electricity!" Said Suicune and minced Kilovolt with Razor Wind.

"D'oh blimey!" Kilovolt exclaimed with pain. But then he was drowned out by the sound of hawking.

"What is that repulsive sound?" Suicune asked in disgust and turned around just in time for Flare to land a wad of Sludge bomb on his face.

"Ah ha ha ha!" said Kilovolt, reeling and rolling on the ground.

"Flare's spit isn't the only thing you have to worry about." Nocturne warned and created a huge gash across Suicune with Shadow Claw. Lumina blasted Suicine with another Psybeam and they topped it off combing Agua and Kilovolt's Hydropump and Thunderbolt. Suicune buckled under their might.

"Urgh…I'm not through yet." Suicune gasped, the black-purple aura surrounding him turned black-red, just as Entei's did. But Entei and Raikou woke and leaped to join Suicune at his side. Suddenly, the three canines were surrounded in darkness, a bright flash blinded the siblings.

"Kuh!" Nocturne grunted.

"What in Sam Hill?" Kilovolt exclaimed.

"What is this?" Lumina shrieked.

"I want big bubby!" Flare bawled.

A huge paw stomped in front of them, then another paw, and two more behind them. "This is the result of our combined powers." said a demonic voice.

"Yes! This is what I've hoped for! Now you'll pay for humiliating us." said the beast as its head appeared from the abyss.

"Hee hee hee! Now you've done it! You've written your own wills and dug your own graves!" said another head which came from the abyss.

"Now you've earned our wrath. I told you, we will not fail our master. You didn't think I was lying do you? So now, we'll dig your graves for you and bury your carcasses in the back yard of your doom!" Said a third head, joining the other two.

"This is as far as you go! No body crosses our master!" Said the three heads at once. "We are one! We are Tiridane! You will all be obliterated!" Tiridane Roared.

"How're we supposed t'take on something that's like, let me calculate, three stories tall?" Kilovolt screeched.

"Well, you know what they say; the bigger they are the harder they fall. If you don't get smashed when it lands on you." Agua said as if it wasn't there.

"It looks like we'll have to hit it with all we got!" Nocturne said screaming over the wind and thunderclaps.

"My legs feel like jelly!" Flare squealed.

Tiridane stomped the ground making the Earthquake. The right head then loosed gouts of Overheat, while the left head unleashed Zap Cannon. The siblings danced around the massive attacks. Nocturne jumped onto one of the paws and slashed it with Shadow Claw.

"What? There's no effect whatsoever!" Nocturne announced.

"How observant!" the left mocked and swatted Nocturne away. Fortunately, Nocturne used Shadow Sneak to dodge. He sprang back up and launched Shadow Ball at it, Lumina shot Psybeam at it and Kilovolt shocked it with Thunder. But it still had little effect. "You're little combinations won't work anymore! Our power has rendered them useless! Now have this!" Tiridane roared and unleashed Twister. They tried to escape but the tornado swept them off their feet and they were helplessly sucked into the twister. "Now it's my turn for a combination!" The fiend thundered. The right head sprayed the Twister with flamethrower, adding Fire spin to the Twister. The center head splashed the Tornado with water, adding Whirlpool to the Fiery Twister. Again, the center head spread Icy Wind through out the fiery, boiling Twister, and Tiridane collided with the Twister using Giga Impact. The clan crash landed a few decameters away.

"Its going to take…a lot more than that…to take us down." Nocturne panted. Lumina coughed and gasped dramatically.

"What?" Nocturne asked.

"I broke a nail!" Lumina wailed.

"Are you serious? You're no better than Flare! Ugh!" he replied.

"Oi, mate's I don't know if we can do this…" Kilovolt sputtered.

"Kilovolt's right…I'm finished…I hear an ECG…Its flat lining…" Agua said half consciously.

"No! Agua you have to stay with us!" Noctunre demanded and shoved a sitrus berry in her mouth.

"Pbth! Blech! You know I despise Sitrus berries!" Agua droned, recovering somewhat.

"I see stars…" Flare moaned dizzily.

"Ah ha ha ha ha ha! Gah ha ha ha ha ha ha! Is this all you weaklings have? I'm only toying with you all! This doesn't even require effort and you all are supposed to be the strongest? Those pokémon at the square were played for fools!" Tiridane roared. "Its time I finished you off, I'm bored playing with toys that don't work." he boomed. The surroundings suddenly got boiling hot, the moisture in the air became visible, and Tiridane started to crackle with electricity.

"Move! Move! Move!" Nocturne commanded repeatedly. The siblings ran away as fast as possible.

"Your time is up! TRIAD MAGNUM!" Tiridane thundered and released a triangular shaped breath with barrels of flames, water and electricity. As the breath progressed, the forest soon turned into a desolate, scarred wasteland. But the family's luck ran out, when Flare stumbled and tumbled to a stop.

"No Flare!" Lumina cried out, but the drama only added to the blow as Triad Magnum engulfed Flare.

"Little Mate!" Kilovolt screeched. The remaining siblings dove out of the breath's path, staring at the spot where Flare had his last moment as a klutz.

"You see? This is what happens to people who hope!" Said Tiridane still releasing the breath. But as soon as he said that, a massive explosion split and dissipated the mighty attack.

"What is this?" exclaimed Tiridane. The smoke and dust cleared to reveal that Flare was behind the massive explosion. "What? How! That's impossible! I killed you!" Tiridane roared and used Triad Magnum again. But Flare quickly inhaled and exhaled a massive breath of flames and energy. Easily overpowering Triad Magnum and more easily overwhelming Tiridane. "No! This can't be! We aren't supposed to fail! How can we be defeated by a mere toddler? We've failed, even with our shadow powers! We failed!" Tiridane bellowed his last words, before he was vaporized in thin air.

"Flare? Is that you? That was the most amazing Flamethrower I've ever seen!" Lumina exclaimed.

"I…don't think that was Flamethrower; there was energy within that attack. That my brothers, was D-Dragon Breath." Kilovolt stammered.

"That's impossible though. Flare's species shouldn't be able to do such a feat." said a shocked Agua.

"Well then, maybe little mate's special, huh little mate?" Kilovolt said patting Flare on the back for once. Flare didn't respond, instead, he passed out and snored softly. The siblings could only stare in amazement, and in confusion, and as for Nocturne, in envy.

**Chapter 5 - Just the tip of this mountain**

Flare was frolicking in a prairie, chasing Beautifies that really found it annoying to be chased. But the ambience soon fell still. As a somewhat gruff voice spoke to him. "My son, my wonderful son, how I've waited to see you." It said. "Do you remember, Flare? It is me, your father!" Flare stared cluelessly into space. "It's okay my son, I understand. Your mother and I passed away before you even hatched. But listen to me, my bottom-blessed son. I have passed on some of my powers on to you, in hopes that you will grow to hone and grasp this power. You are unique, but I am not the only one who knows this. The darkness also knows of your potential, that is why you attract such attention. I knew I had to do something, so I did what the afterlife permitted me to do. I have awakened your potential my bottom-blessed son. As time passes, you will recognize it, and you will spread your wings!"

Flare blinked, "Papa?" he said slowly.

"Bwa ha ha ha! Don't be nervous! Don't be afraid to show off, to show some flair! That is why we named you as such! Ah ha ha! Oh…" the voice sighed, "I must leave you my bottom-blessed son. For I can only share so much time with you. You are not alone though, you still have all of your siblings watching out for you even though you may not realize it, and I did have more than seven children." the voice said. "Good bye Flare, my bottom-blessed son. I hope that I may speak to you again soon!" the voice said and disappeared.

Flare continued to stare at the sky until he heard another voice, but this one was familiar.

"Flare, oh Flare, wake up sleepy-bottom!" Lumina said lightly tapping him. Flare groaned and sat up. "You okay? Here let me get that!" Lumina said licking her paw and wiping Flare's face, "Ah! don't you squirm! You have all of this drool on your face!" she nagged, and then she realized what she was stepping in and quickly stepped away from the puddle of dribble.

"Sheesh little mate, is'ere a river in your mouth or something?" Kilovolt asked jokingly.

Nocturne paced up and down. "This is a disaster. Thanks to that battle, not only our shelter disappeared, but so has most of our supplies!" Nocturne panicked.

"Ah ha! Don't worry about that mates! The Kilo-tent has an automatic tracking beacon if something should disturb it, see?" he said proudly. In the distance, there was an explosion and several flurries of startled Starly flew away. Lumina gave him a look, "Eh heh heh…err, well At least we know where it was!" Kilovolt said, "Maybe that's where our supplies are!" he said.

"Mmf! I fnnd thif in thv bufshies!" Flare said with the supply case in his mouth.

Nocturne snatched the case away from him. "Give me that! I don't want the essentials under the Stormy Sea." He opened the case, "Fortunately, the supplies is intact, and dry, now since you overslept we're late. Let's get going!" he said giving Agua the case to carry. The siblings trudged onward until the reached a rocky dead-end.

Nocturne stamped in frustration. "Grah! Now how are we supposed to continue?"

"Maybe we could go around?" Lumina suggested.

"That would take too long!" Nocturne replied, "Why do things never go according to plan?"

"Correction, things don't go according to YOUR plan." Kilovolt murmured.

"Hee hee!" said Flare. Lumina looked behind her but that's not where his voice came from. The siblings looked up the wall to see Flare had already made his way halfway up the large wall.

"Flare! How in the world did you get up there?" Lumina exclaimed.

"Its fun! It's like climbing the trees in the back yard!" Flare said looking down at his siblings, "Its fun! You guys should-" but Flare hesitated. "Um, Lumy? There's butterflies in my tummy."

"Okay! Don't move! We'll be up there in a second!" Lumina fretted.

Agua looked at a map, "This wall should take us pretty close to the tip." she stated.

Kilovolt started to leap up the mountain. "Hey little mate was right, this is easy!" he said.

"Maybe for you, but mind you that we're not as agile as you and Flare." Nocturne replied.

"Maybe you're not but I'm psychic remember?" Lumina said smirking and with the assist of psychic she glided up the wall and caught up with Flare. Agua melted into Acid Armor and slid up the wall, Nocturne used Shadow Sneak to slither up the mountain as well. After waiting for Flare, Lumina and Kilovolt, the siblings trudged to a plateau.

"This is the tip." Agua droned. "Nothing too special."

"Wait mates, isn't this supposed to be the lair of Ho-oh?" realized Kilovolt.

"Then where is Ho-oh? Isn't he supposed to be the entity of reincarnation?" Lumina asked.

"That's what I've read." Agua stated.

Just then, A blood-curdling cry came from the sky. The siblings went silent, except Flare's whimpering. "Indeed, Ho-oh is the guardian of reincarnation. But since his guardian fell to the darkness, he's been rather…immobile shall we say." said the presence and the pokémon flew down to confront them. "I always have a way of greeting the one's I kill. However, unlike my light kin, I don't have a name. So you can call me, Shadow Lugia."

"I'm not going to let you have all the fun!" screeched another voice, and another large pokémon joined him and landed behind the siblings. "Ha ha ha! I'm starting to like this whole dark thing!" it said. "They call me Dark Ho-oh!" he said ruffling his jet black feathers. "The darkness has taken over, Ho-oh is my victim now, and soon, all of the other pokéntities will fall to the darkness! Gwah ha ha ha!" it squawked, as both of the two dark birds flew into the air, and simultaneously dove at the family.

The siblings ducked and the birds flew into the air again. Shadow Lugia turned around and continually sprayed them with Hydropump. Ho-Oh did the same with Fire Blast. Lumina conjured Light Screen to protect them.

"If I wanted see synchronized battling, I would've gone to Sapphire and Flare's contests." Agua droned.

"This is crazy mates! These blokes can fly! How're we supposed to do this?" Kilovolt said panicky.

Flare scratched his ear; Lumina winced with each hit on the barrier. "Guy's I can't hold this up much longer! Hurry!" she stressed.

"Can we ride on them like horsies?" Flare asked.

"Huh…that's actually not a bad idea." Agua said smiling.

"Fine, let the chips fall where they may." Nocturne stated. "Lumina, we're ready!"

"That's dandy." she said cradling her head and letting down the barrier.

Shadow Lugia and Dark Ho-oh switched their strategy however. Shadow Lugia forced Extrasensory on Flare; Dark Ho-Oh flew high into the sky and rammed Agua with Sky Attack. Kilovolt gave Ho-Oh a shock with Thunderbolt. Nocturne shot Shadow Ball at Shadow Lugia. Both side's attacks landing direct hits.

"My head hurts." Flare whined woozily.

"Keep attacking!" Lumina cheered.

Shadow Lugia flew down the other side of the mountain. Dark Ho-oh dove again with Brave Bird; fortunately, Agua landed another hit with Aqua Tail without suffering any damage. Shadow Lugia came back up with a tsunami of Surf behind him.

"Look out mates! That's one big wave." Kilovolt exclaimed. Then they all looked at Flare, then at each other. "Flare!" all of them said in chorus before the wave crashed on them. Agua used her special ability Water Absorb to absorb most of the damage. Nocturne shot more volleys of Shadow Ball at Shadow Lugia. Agua and Kilovolt combined Hydro Pump and Thunder and knocked Dark Ho-Oh of the sky. Dark Ho-Oh quickly recovered and pummeled Lumina with Flare Blitz. Shadow Lugia joined the brawl and used Steel Wing to dice all that was in his way. Things were looking pretty messy for both sides, until Flare decided to bash Dark Ho-oh with Iron Tail.

"Ha ha ha! Taste the wrath of Flare's backside ya bloke!" Kilovolt cackled and added injury to insult with Thunder Fang. Flare buffeted Dark Ho-oh and Shadow Lugia with Swift.

"I've had just about enough!" Shadow Lugia thundered once again soaring into the sky. "Say hello to my new signature ability! Silver Bullet!" it roared and was enveloped in shiny silver energy. Nocturne received the brunt of the move, colliding into Flare.

"Lugia's not the only one with a new ability! Golden Vulcan!" he screeched. Several golden feathers shot from Ho-Oh's wings, exploding on contact and mincing the siblings.

"Ergh!" Nocturne grunted and spat out Flare's tail, "Get your behind off of my head!" he said shoving Flare off of him.

"Aw I should've totally had my camera!" Lumina pouted.

"Yeah, a real keeper." said Agua sarcastically. "Now please get your paw off of my tail."

Shadow Lugia dove once again with Steel Wing. But Kilovolt launched Pin Missile at the perfect time. Nocturne finished him off with Dark Pulse. Shadow Lugia fell from the sky, but Teleported away before he could crash. Dark Ho-oh screeched as his aura turned to dark red. "You're going to regret that!" it said in a demonic voice. As black flames appeared in its beak. "Shadowflare!" it squawked launching the dark flames. The siblings dodged the ability, but the massive explosion caught them. Dark Ho-oh continued using Shadowflare, continuously tossing the siblings to and fro with flames and explosions. They took refuge behind a boulder that they'd been tossed behind.

"Wait a minute, doesn't Flare have Flash Fire?" Lumina grunted.

"Yes, but he's been taking damage like us. Which means that Shadowflare must either pierce special abilities, or be a hybrid Dark/Fire ability therefore he can't absorb it like I did Lugia's surf." Agua theorized.

"It doesn't hurt that much does it?" Flare asked naively.

"No Flare, it doesn't hurt at all! Infact we're all just about to faint because it doesn't hurt!" Nocturne said sarcastically.

"Little mate, perhaps you could block Shadowflare for us while we attack 'im full on?" Kilovolt asked.

"I-I guess so." Flare said looking at the deranged bird that was still hunting for them. He hopped out from behind the rock. "H-Hey, um, mister big beak?" he taunted. Dark Ho-oh squawked ferociously and launched Shadowflare at him. He was immediately pushed backwards as he tried to block the attack. But eventually, he stopped, pushing the attack forward.

"Omigosh, Flare, he's using Super Power!" Lumina cheered.

"That's normal…partially, but normal nevertheless." Agua watched, only ceasing to be amazed.

"Now's our chance mates, lets send this bloke back where he came!" Kilovolt whispered.

"Kilovolt, he came from here." Nocturne replied. "Now hit him with everything!"

As Dark Ho-oh roared inquisitively at his attack, which had started slowly moving back at him. He, himself was hit by Psybeam, Thunder, Agua Tail and Shadow Claw. Flare pushed the attack with all of his might, and Dark Ho-oh was singed beyond recognition. Dark Ho-oh fainted, and the darkness left him, reverting back to his old self, which actually didn't look any better.

"Oh my, urgh! What happened here?" he asked.

"You don't remember a single thing that happened to you? You were taken over by the dark." Nocturne answered.

"Ah yes…I battled Shadow Lugia, and I lost, obviously. My guardian, he also fell to the dark, I guess it's what they all say. If the guardian falls then the entity falls as well." He said. "Now, moving on, who are you and what could you have possibly been doing on my mountain?" he asked.

"We are House Eon, our leaders have been captured and we're rescuing them, ah, sir." Lumina answered.

"A rescue team? Oh yes! House Eon! I've heard of you, yes, yes. Well, I am in your debt, but as my wounds recall, I am much too weak to repay you right now." he replied.

"That's fine, now if you'll excuse us, we should be leaving." Nocturne said.

"May the light guide you!" Ho-oh said, returning to his roost.

The siblings left the mighty firebird, departing down the mountain, which is always easier than going up the mountain, or was it?

**Chapter 6 - He'll be going down the mountain when they come**

As the siblings made their way down the mountain,

"Nocty, I'm tired!" Flare whined.

Nocturne growled and tried to pretend he didn't hear it.

"Nocty, I'm tired! Nocty?" Flare repeated. "Nocty? Nocty! Nocty? Nocty! Nocty-"

"What? What is it you spoiled, whiny brat?" Nocturne roared.

"I'm sleepy." he whined again.

"Grrrrrrrrr! Here let me help you sleep!" said Nocturne disdainfully as he chased Flare down the mountain. "Come here and I'll give you a reason to whine and cry!" he said. The other siblings shook their heads and continued down the mountain as usual. Flare ran back up the mountain. And hid behind Kilovolt and Lumina. Nocturne panted back up, "How can someone so annoying run so fast?" he asked panting. Flare jumped at the sound of bushes rustling.

"I'm afraid little mate's not the only one who heard that." Kilovolt said glaring at the bushes.

"It's probably just some dumb Rattata fleeing when it heard us, let's keep going." Nocturne ordered. The clan eventually reached the bottom of the mountain without a hitch.

"Nocty, my tummy hurts, I'm hungry." Flare griped. Nocturne threw a Chesto Berry at him, hitting him square between the eyes. "Ow!" Flare cried.

"There! Now your head hurts too! Does anything else hurt? Because I'll fix that!" he replied.

"Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" Flare bawled. Lumina walked over to Nocturne and stomped on his paw.

"Augh! Gosh! Girl where do you buy your nails?" he screamed in pain. Lumina gasped at the detested reply and stomped on the same paw, Nocturne bit his tongue and grunted in pain again.

"I didn't buy these! I grew them naturally." Lumina replied angrily.

"Sure, if you c'call one-foot-long acrylic nails natural." Kilovolt remarked. Lumina threw a Chesto berry at him too, but Kilovolt caught it in his mouth and spat it out.

"You need to stop shopping at Victreebel's Secret, I proved that their merchandise causes Pokérus." Agua droned cynically.

"I don't shop there! I shop at JC Piplups, and these aren't acrylic!" Lumina rebounded.

"They cause paralysis, especially for males." Agua snickered.

"Shut up! Here Flare, eat this Watmel berry," she said softly to him, then turned to the siblings and shrieked, "Now lets go to the Jynx'ing Ravaged Plains!"

"Watch your mouth, Sheila, we have a kid 'ere!" Kilovolt replied. Flare finished his snack and the siblings ventured to the Ravaged Plains, where once again, they heard the sound of rustling. Nocturne fumbled around for the supply case. "Where are our supplies?" he asked.

"I gave it to Flare when I took the Watmel berry out." Lumina replied. Nocturne turned to Flare.

"Oopsie." he said.

"Typical. Just Typical!" he snarled, the bushes snickered and suddenly grew silent.

Kilovolt turned to the bushes. "Alright ya bloke, show yourself!" he demanded.

"Ok, señores, you caught me, Hyah!" A fluffy brown creature somersaulted out of the bushes.

"An Eevee?" said Kilovolt surprised.

"Sí, I am that, no?" it said adjusting its sombrero, "Allow me to introduce myself, me llamo Copper, and I am the one who stole your supplies. For I am, how you say, the Robin Hood of these plains! I take from the rich and give to these poor, poor pokémon! I've watched you hombres throw around all of your money and live in your fancy palacio! Yet, you all look so familiar to me! You have no idea how it is out here in the wilderness!" he said.

"We 'ave plenty of an idea! We're a rescue team, and we've lived in the wild for 'alf our lives!" Kilovolt replied.

"Give us back what's rightfully ours!" Nocturne commanded.

"Oh Señor Jefe, I will do no such thing. But you are welcome to try and pry it out of my paws!" Copper challenged.

"I won't try, I will!" Nocturne countered, and charged at Copper.

"Ole!" he said spinning around Nocturne and swiping him with Scratch. "I would stay to play but I have a job to do! Adios!" he said leaping into the trees and bounding away.

"Oh no you don't! No one takes anything from House Eon without facing our power!" Nocturne quarreled and ran after him, followed by his equally irritated siblings. Nocturne Shadow Sneaked into the trees and hopped after Copper.

"Aye yi yi! You are muy más lento que me! You expect to catch me? I am swifter, and I know the land, hombre!" Copper boasted.

"Ya 'aven't met me yet mate!" Kilovolt announced, immediately catching up to him and knocking him out of the trees.

"Ah! Niño!" he said landing on Flare's head, driving him into the ground. "Me gusta your choice of clothing! Where can I get those?" he asked, but he underestimated Flare's clumsiness and ended up tumbling with Flare. "Augh! Niño, su topenza es incredíble! You need better luck!" he said catching himself. Lumina quickly lifted Flare on his feet with Psychic and continued to chase after Copper. Copper hopped back in the trees and continued to taunt Nocturne until he stepped in something sticky. "Que?" he said with suspicion. Agua's face appeared in her Acid Armor. Nocturne shoved Copper from the trees once again and pinned him to the ground, Copper gripped the case as hard as he could.

"Give us back our things this instant!" Nocturne demanded, trying to tug the case away.

"Aye, is that all that you have Jefe? I've just started!" he replied and Bit Nocturne, slipping out of his grip. "Hasta la Vista!" he taunted again but hesitated when he saw something head toward him. "Que la-" but he was trampled by Flame Wheel. "Aye carumba…" he moaned as he dropped the case. Flare unwinded from the Flame Wheel.

"Where on earth did you learn how to do that?" Nocturne asked.

"I don't know, I guess I thought about-" Flare said turning around.

"Please! Don't turn around, please!" Nocturne begged.

"Well it worked, it feels like I'm rolling around in the garden!" Flare said whimsically.

"Wait. You, Señor Spikes, you said you were a rescue team, no?" Copper asked.

"Aye mate, we're 'ouse Eon!" Kilovolt replied.

"Who are you rescuing?" he asked curiously.

"Why is that any of your business?" Agua said jumping down.

"I am just wondering, Señora." Copper replied.

"Ugh…his accent is just as bad as Kilovolt's." Agua commented.

"Hey! My accent is authentic!" Kilovolt rebounded.

"True, somewhat." Agua answered shaking her head.

"We're rescuing are Leaders and oldest siblings, Lester and Sapphire." Lumina answered.

"Lester and Sapphire? I haven't heard my brother and sister's names in ages." Copper lamented.

"Well-hey wait a minute! Your brother and sister?" Nocturne exclaimed wide-eyed.

"Sí, we were separated when we fought against Him. We went on a rescue mission to find our parents but I got separated from the group and I never saw them again."

"Kilovolt! Test!" Nocturne ordered.

"Gotcha!" Kilovolt replied, and got out the Kilo-DNA tester (ãKilovolt, another invention that actually worked!) Kilovolt pricked Nocturne's fur and Copper's fur and stuck the two hairs in the machine.

"Any old Eevee could come to us claiming to be related to us. That's almost how we got Agua mixed up." Nocturne said to Lumina, "There's no way in heck that he could be our-"

"It matches mates. As far as I'm concerned, he's our long lost brother," Kilovolt replied. "and, he's older than Nocturne by about five years."

"Ah yes I remember now. You're Nocturne, You're Lumina, Agua, Kilovolt and Fire, no?" he asked.

"I'm Flare." Flare corrected.

"Sí, it's easier just to call you Niño." Copper replied smiling. "So tell me what happened to Lester and Sapphire." Nocturne once again summarized in perfect detail what had happened, exactly, and he also told them of their journey so far, also exactly.

"It sounds like you all had a loco time, no?" Copper said. "Well if it's okay with you all, I'd like to rejoin Casa Eón, if I may?" He asked. Nocturne signaled a huddle.

"I think we should, he is our brother, it's been proven." Lumina whispered.

"Hmph, Kilovolt's machines never work anyway, what makes this time so special?" Nocturne hissed.

"My machine's always work!" Kilovolt hissed back.

"Technically it's true, they wouldn't explode if they didn't." Agua droned quietly. Kilovolt shot her a glare.

"Fine he's in, okay?" Nocturne whispered regretfully.

"Yay!" Flare cheered.

"Shh!" hushed the siblings.

"You're in, but no tricks, and even though you are older, I'm still second in command." Nocturne commanded.

"I see, okay jefe, gracias, gracias." Copper thanked, and with their new, or in this case long lost older brother, they set off deeper into the Ravaged Plains, with Copper's expertise, they should be able to travel easily, but that's not what the darkness had in mind.

**Chapter 7 - Change of Plans**

Mewtwo, opened the door to a dark room with very dim light, Ferdinand followed him. Mewtwo bowed, "My dark lord, the key." he said, holding up the key.

"Ah, Mewtwo, you've pleased me yet again," said a deep, demonic voice. "now we are ever closer to making the dark takeover, and I am closer to my goal of infinite power, something that the light can never provide." The key started floating and drifted toward the pitch black side of the room. "Yes, everything goes according to plan." it said. "Hmm, there's a disturbance in the dark. Let me see!"

"Yes master!" Mewtwo replied, typing on the keyboard. A screen appeared showing House Eon making their way through the Ravaged Plains. It looked like Kilovolt and Agua were having yet another one of their intellectual sit-coms.

"Him!" the voice said, a tendril pointed at the screen. "The boy. I sense power emanating from him, it's faint, but I can sense otherwise."

"Milord, the boy is known as Flare-"

"Silence! I know who he is. I know who all of them are. If I didn't wouldn't I have asked a question?" it said.

"My apologies, master." Mewtwo said bowing again.

"I want him, the boy. Bring him to me, if all else fails, kill him. It makes no difference to me if he's dead or alive. With that much power, I might not even need the pokéntities. Ferdinand, go!" it said.

Ferdinand looked at where the voice was coming from. "No." he said sharply.

"What?" the voice roared.

"No. That wasn't part of the deal, you said you'd give me power if I brought you the key. I've already betrayed my best friend, I don't want to hurt his family!" Ferdinand said standing his ground. For a moment there was silence. Then a tendril wrapped around Ferdinand's neck.

"Oh…on the contrary, if you want to live, you'd do what I say. True I did say that, but now I'm saying, you are a servant to the dark, I am the dark. So do what I say or I'll throw away that pathetic ideal you call life." it said.

"Fine!" Ferdinand choked. The tendril dropped him, Ferdinand hacked.

"Mewtwo! Go with our little pest and make sure he doesn't do anything he might regret." the voice ordered. Mewtwo nodded and glared at Ferdinand. "Failure will not be tolerated! May the dark, be your guile." the voice said as Mewtwo and Ferdinand left the room. Outside, Shadow Lugia, who was healed of his injuries, awaited. Mewtwo and Ferdinand boarded him, and flew off.

Inside an adjacent room, Lester and Sapphire heard every word.

"Oh no. Their going to hurt Flare! They better not hurt my baby brother or their going to wish they stayed here!" Sapphire threatened emptily.

Lester turned to her. "I'm afraid we can't wait here any longer. If we want to ensure our family's safety, we must escape from here." he said. "I know, we should stay here and keep the dark at bay, but we two, even though we are skilled, aren't skilled enough to fight back the darkness at this degree. We must go for back up. So we need to escape, immediately." Lester said.

"I know. But last time you busted your cage, they threw you in with me and strengthened mine." Sapphire replied. "How are we going to do it this time?"

Lester signaled her for a moment as he prayed. "Mistress Celebi, please, lend me your strength." he asked. An image of Celebi appeared in front of him. "Milady, I'm glad the darkness hasn't got to you yet." he said smiling.

"It's going to be difficult for it to get to me, I'm in another dimension." Celebi replied sitting cross-legged in midair. "My strength is your strength." Celebi said and disappeared again.

Lester turned to her again. "Alright, I need you to freeze the bars of the cage and I'll cut them with Leaf Blade." he said. Sapphire nodded and started breathing Icy Wind on the bars until they sparkled with ice. Lester extended the leaf on his head and cut them, at first it resisted but eventually the bars gave way. The two siblings stepped out of their icy prison. "Let's leave, the sooner the better." Lester instructed. They silently opened door to the exit and departed. As they made their way down the circular stairs, they heard someone else on the stairs. The two gasped as the figure made its way up. "We need to disappear." Lester whispered.

"Right." replied Sapphire, The figure came up the steps and stopped where Lester and Sapphire were. It looked around curiously, shook its head and continued. Lester hung on to the ceiling with Ingrain, Sapphire was also frozen to the ceiling. "That was close!" Sapphire sighed. The two hopped from the ceiling and continued down the labyrinth of circular stairs until they reached the exit.

"According to the layout of this place, this must be a tower of sorts." Lester pondered.

"Hey you! What're you guy's doing?" said a pokémon.

"Uh-oh." Sapphire said.

"Hmm, a Spiritomb, probably one of Mewtwo's henchmen." Lester said.

"Hit the alarms! The prisoners are trying to escape!" The Spiritomb wailed. "H-Hey where are you going? I'm not done telling on you yet!" Lester and Sapphire hurried away from the building. A Dusknoir appeared in the doorway.

"Grah! They've escaped! The dark lord is not going to be happy." It said in despair.

**Chapter 8 - The Second Encounter**

Nocturne and company actually stopped for once after battling through a Monster House. They were battered, sore, and weary but still determined.

"I hate Aerodactyl now." Agua moaned.

"Aye mate's that was awful." Kilovolt panted. "We busted through 'alf of our supplied 'cuz of those blokes.

"This is not good for my beautiful fur! Sweat will totally damage your fur!" Lumina said pulling out a pocket mirror.

"I guess that just means that we're either out of shape or we're losing our edge." Nocturne stated. "Either way we could use more training."

"I can't feel my tushie." Flare whined

"Ah ha ha! My hermanos, this is nothing! I have to deal with this all the time!" Copper said. "Surely you have to have dealt with this many times?"

"Aye mate, but not as much, Monster Houses are rare and they're formed by a buncha' idiotic wild pokémon." Kilovolt replied. Flare suddenly squealed as a dark shadow quickly picked him up. Mewtwo and Ferdinand stood on top of Shadow Lugia.

"Now you poor fools will surely die. Since I have your little trump card!" Mewtwo said holding Flare by his scruff.

"Trump card? Please, I can live by my skills alone." Nocturne said launching Shadow Ball at them.

"I don't care how good you are, I want my little mate by my side!" Kilovolt said shooting Thunderbolt at them. Shadow Lugia deflected the Shadowball, Mewtwo blocked the Thunderbolt by only raising his hand to meet it. Agua launched Hydropump at them only to be once again deflected by Lugia, Lumina tried Psybeam but Mewtwo's Protect, made it futile. Shadow Lugia soared away with their precious sibling in hand.

"No!" Lumina screeched dramatically, and they chased after them.

"Ah ha ha ha!" Mewtwo laughed mockingly. "Ferdinand, why don't you leave our friends with a parting gift." he said.

"Hmph, fine." he replied, and conjured up Aura Sphere, but he shot it at Mewtwo. Taken by surprise, Mewtwo dropped Flare and was knocked backwards, both of them almost falling off Shadow Lugia. He jumped on Mewtwo and pinned him. "I'm done working for odious liars like you!" Ferdinand roared. Mewtwo forced Ferdinand off using his feet and stood back up.

"You'll pay for your treachery. But first, I'll have to resort to master's second option. Shadow Lugia smirked and increased altitude.

"What do you mean, second option?" Ferdinand demanded.

"Well, if all else fails," Mewtwo grasped a trembling Flare using Psychic, "Kill him." Mewtwo said coldly, throwing Flare off.

"No!" Ferdinand exclaimed diving off Shadow Lugia. He streamlined to catch up with Flare, and grabbed him. But Ferdinand had no hopes of landing from this height. Ferdinand gazed at the ground miles below him, awaiting his death. However, a distant cry sparked a new hope. Ferdinand somersaulted, and landed on his entity, Ho-Oh.

"My liege, you should've just left me to die." Ferdinand said guiltily.

"Nonsense, the light hath brought you back." Ho-oh replied.

"I'm sorry my liege, I fell to the darkness because I felt I didn't have enough power to protect you. No matter how hard I trained, I always felt a weakness. Will you…forgive me?" He asked.

"I understand, so you'll be my guardian again?" Ho-oh asked.

Ferdinand grinned, "What have I got to lose?" he said.

"Then let's show these dark harkers just how powerful the light really is!" Ho-oh roared. But Shadow Lugia and Mewtwo were two steps ahead of them. Shadow Lugia blasted Ho-oh with Water Pulse.

My liege, are you alright?" asked Ferdinand.

"'Tis nothing!" Ho-oh said shrugging it off, turning around to chase Shadow Lugia. Mewtwo aimed and shot Focus Blast at them and shot several volleys of Shadow Ball at them.

"Do a barrel roll!" Ferdinand instructed. Ho-Oh rapidly barrel rolled, avoiding most of the blasts. Ferdinand deflected the rest with Bone Rush. Shadow Lugia whipped around and rose above Ho-oh blasting it with another Water Pulse.

"Owie! Flare whined, soggy from the blast.

"Sir! Fly me close to Shadow Lugia!" Ferdinand asked. Ho-oh caught up with Shadow Lugia and Ferdinand jumped across, only to meet the doomsday grudge of Mewtwo who quickly picked up Ferdinand and Seismic Tossed him across Shadow Lugia. Ferdinand caught himself and soon both were caught in a flurry of fisticuffs. Mewtwo bashed Ferdinand with Force Palm, but Ferdinand countered with Thunderpunch, Mewtwo dodged and caught Ferdinand's arm pulling him to the ground and Stomped him. Ferdinand grabbed Mewtwo's leg and slammed him into the ground as well, then pulling him up he pummeled Mewtwo with Close Combat. Mewtwo back-hand sprung away from Ferdinand and sliced him with Psycho Cutter. Ferdinand quickly Low Kicked him after the blow and slugged him right in the face with Focus Punch. Mewtwo only laughed and wiped the blood from his face. Ho-oh blasted Shadow Lugia with Sacred Fire. Shadow Lugia roared in pain and fired Aeroblast at Ho-oh, but Ho-oh was quicker and dodged it, blasting Shadow Lugia with another volley of Sacred Fires from the other side. Shadow Lugia lurched and Mewtwo fell forward. Ferdinand ran to jump back on his ride, but Mewtwo grabbed his foot.

"This fight isn't over yet traitor!" he snarled.

The brawl continued, Mewtwo slammed Ferdinand to the ground and started choking him with Extrasensory. Ferdinand quickly shot Aura Sphere at him, disrupting his psychokineses and stood his ground. Mewtwo released Dark Pulse knocking Ferdinand off his feet once again, but Ferdinand knew better, and caught himself again. Mewtwo shot another volley of Shadow Ball at him, Ferdinand deflected all of them with Bone Rush again and jumped into the air, spinning, and slammed Mewtwo with the Bone Bo-Staff. Ho-oh slashed Shadow Lugia with Steel Wing and blasted him with Fire Blast. Shadow Lugia shrieked and shot them with Hydropump. Ho-oh was flung backwards, but recovered quickly, swooping down and immediately catching a totally petrified Flare. Ho-oh flew back up and launched Solar beam at Shadow Lugia. Shadow Lugia used Hyper Beam and the two were locked in a mighty beam clash, which exploded, mightily shaking both sides. Mewtwo and Ferdinand were stirred but not shaken, Ferdinand quickly glanced at the two beasts that were flying. _I'm running out of time_ he thought, _I have to get back before Shadow Lugia faints, and it looks like he will any minute, then again, Sir Ho-oh isn't looking well either._ he quickly snapped back to reality catching Mewtwo's Mega Punch just in time. He shoved Mewtwo backwards. "This is for making me betray my dear and best friend! Aura Storm!" he roared barraging Mewtwo with a massive beam of Aura. Mewtwo was overwhelmed by the blast and fell to the ground. Ferdinand jumped back across to Ho-oh and Flare, and Ho-oh finished Shadow Lugia off with Sky Attack. Shadow Lugia screeched and started to plummet to the ground. But before the three could flee, Mewtwo launched a desperate Hyperbeam, catching Ho-oh on the wind, sending him plummeting downward as well. The two crash landed not far from each other.

Nocturne and company sprinted to the crash site. The participants were heavily battered, Flare sprouted from the rubble, he shook the stars away from his eyes. "Owie…" he said again light-headed.

"Oh, Flare! I was so scared that you…you…don't scare me like that ever again!" Lumina exclaimed giving Flare a crushing hug. Ho-oh, Ferdinand, and Shadow Lugia were unconscious but still alive.

"Oh no…I'm not through with you all yet." Mewtwo said demonically. "This is only the beginning!" he said immediately surrounded by a dark red aura, it looked like he had never even entered battle. "Master doesn't expect failure, and I've never failed him before, and I'm going to continue that clean slate!" Mewtwo roared and charged at the siblings.

**Chapter 9 - Fight the Knight**

Mewtwo charged at Flare and the siblings, "Shadow Rush!" He screeched. Flare flinched and whimpered, bracing for a heavy impact, but it never happened. Mewtwo was stopped before he got close. Mewtwo found himself locked with another attack. "You! How did you get out of your cage?" Mewtwo exclaimed in anger.

"I plan on keeping my family safe from your dark clutches, Mewtwo. So this is the beginning…of your end!" Lester announced. Mewtwo pushed on, but gaped in amazement when he saw Celebi, sitting cross-legged on Lester's back. She winked at him as Lester reared back and barraged Mewtwo with Leaf Storm. Mewtwo flailed backwards and was hurled to the ground by Blizzard. Sapphire landed Lester giving Mewtwo a smirk.

"Big bubby! Sissy!" Flare said joyfully.

"Grr! It doesn't matter! The power of darkness will prevail!" yelled Mewtwo as he charged at them once again with Shadow Rush, Lester merely held out a paw, stopping Mewtwo dead in his tracks. "What! How? Impossible!" he bellowed.

"The power of the light shields me from your dark attacks." Lester said calmly pushing Mewtwo back and cancelling his Shadow Rush. Lester pulled down the leaf on his head into his mouth. "Now watch as you underestimated the power of the light!" Lester said, as he closed his eyes, and played Oracion, via Grass Whistle.

"No! NO!" Mewtwo said, desperately teleporting away.

An aura of light surrounded Lester, as he began to play. The Light enveloped everything. World wide, flowers bloomed, despair turned into joy, depression turned into happiness, violence turned to harmony. Pokémon everywhere, stopped battling and gazed at the sky in wonderment. At the pokémon square, uncertainty turned to smiles of hope. Wild pokémon gathered around the siblings and swayed to the pure, sacred song. Swablu sang along with the music as the purity vanquished the darkness in Shadow Lugia, Lugia sprung from the fleeing darkness and flew away. Lester finished the song, flicking his leaf back in place. He and Sapphire turned to their siblings and in turn got tackled by all of them. "Guys! Guys! I'm alright!" Lester said laughing heartily. The siblings clamored at their miniature family reunion.

"I missed you big bubby!" Flare cried.

"I missed you too Flare." Lester said smiling.

"Sissy!" Flare bawled, Sapphire smiled and embraced him, and also tried to quiet him.

"My hombres! You're back! Aye dios mio! Hoy es un día glorioso!" Copper said.

"I recognize that voice anywhere! Copper? Is that you?" Sapphire said still trying to baby Flare.

"We searched that place and turned it upside down looking for you!" Lester said.

"Sí, well what matters is that I am here now, and I'm back, no?" agreed Copper.

"So now that we are back together, we can go home now right?" Nocturne asked.

"I'm afraid that's not the case. We must go back to the Abyssal Relic, the darkness harks there. We must eliminate it if we hope to return home without it coming back to haunt us." Lester said. "There is another person even stronger with the darkness there, stronger than Mewtwo. If we ever want to prevail, we must stay together, and keep our hearts loyal to the light." He walked over to Ferdinand, who struggled to get up.

"Ferdinand, thank you, I am forever grateful." He said to him

Ferdinand turned to him. "No Lester, thank you. If it wasn't for you, I would've never saw how blind the dark really is. Besides…what are friends for?" he said.

Lester smiled at him. "You aren't in any condition to continue with us. You must rest." He said. Ferdinand nodded and watched as Lester signaled his siblings to follow him.

"He really is one of the best Guardians out there. I've never seen someone so loyal to the light. I envy you, Lester." Ferdinand said.

House Eon, now regrouped, headed for the Abyssal relic. Just as they exited the Ravaged Plains, they saw a tower, in the horizon. They maneuvered their way through rocky caves, slippery slopes, and leafy trails as they approached the base of the tower once more.

"Now my siblings, prepare yourselves, from here, the enemies get tougher, the darkness rises in influence, and the urge to give up stands in your way. Remember there is no chance, no destiny, and no fate that can hinder the resolve of a determined soul." Lester said, busting down the gateway to their decisive battle.

In a pitch black room, a tentacle fiddled with a screen.

"Mewtwo!" a voice roared.

"Master, I may have failed but please, have mercy! Let me have a chance to redeem myself!" Mewtwo begged.

"Fine. Consider this your one and only warning. You will buy me time. You shouldn't fail this time, the darkness is at its peak here. Not even the brightest of the light can shine here!" said the voice.

"Thank you, my Dark Lord, Thank you!" Mewtwo bowed and hastily left the room.

The tentacle turned the screen toward it, it showed the siblings traversing the tower. "That's right kids, keep walking to your doom, toward the darkness, which will overwhelm you. It'll be too late once I gain my infinite power, then you won't be preaching any longer will you Lester? Heh heh heh heh, ah ha ha ha ha ha!"

**Chapter 10 - The Final Dungeon**

Lester and the siblings hastily sprinted up the circlular stairs, bashing, slashing, slicing and dicing all of the ghost pokémon that stood in their way. They were slowed down by the hordes of ghost pokémon but they finally made it to the door where Lester and Sapphire were originally held prisoners. The door opened itself, and the siblings went inside. The room was totally cleared out, even the cells were gone.

"Welcome back." Mewtwo said in a demonic voice. "I've been expecting you. You see, I don't take lightly to failure, much like my master. He wants perfection, because the dark is perfect. You light hoarders are the ones who are imperfect. You want to eliminate the dark! But you don't realize that light cannot exist without darkness!" Mewtwo said.

"We aren't eliminating the darkness, we are eliminating the corrupt darkness. You all are corrupting the darkness, therefore, those that are pure of light must eliminate them, just as those corrupt with light are eliminated with those that are pure with darkness." Lester said.

"Silence! Enough of your babble!" Mewtwo said.

"The purpose of a rescue team is to rescue pokémon, and because of you, you all corrupted the wild pokémon turning them irreversibly hostile!" Sapphire exclaimed.

"You are also the reason for the recent disasters too, I've noticed a massive spike in rescue missions when I went to recheck the paperwork." Nocturne stated.

"I've had to double the dosage of immunizations, medicines, and elixirs because of pokémon like you!" Agua said glaring at Mewtwo.

"S-Shut up!" Mewtwo ordered.

"The poor, unfortunate pokémon, they are starving. Porqué? Because, Sabes qué, Tú es terrible!" Copper shouted.

"Aye ya bloke, us mad scientists can't even step foot in some places because of ya croc! So now I'm going to flick ya, ya fruit-loop!" Kilovolt raged.

"You're just a big, fat, ugly, bully! You, uh, meanie!" Flare exclaimed.

"I said SILENCE!" Mewtwo roared his Dark Red aura exploding from him. "You may have defeated my Regis and my three dogs, but you certainly won't defeat me, all of those other encounters were flukes! Now that the darkness and I are one, I will demolish each and every one of you and I will tear you all apart!" Mewtwo threatened, his dark aura engulfed him. Mewtwo's eyes turned a hideous crimson red, and his skin turned a life-scarring grey, and his tail turned an even darker grey. "En garde, House Eon!" he roared and lunged at the siblings.

Nocturne answered with Shadow Claw, "You're too predictable!" Mewtwo mocked, slamming Nocturne aside with Focus Punch. Lester countered with Leafblade, "Not even the light can help you now!" Mewtwo raged as he blocked Lester and threw him away with Seismic Toss, Lester caught himself and charged at him again. Sapphire launched several volleys of Icicle Spear at Mewtwo, but Mewtwo summoned up Protect, nullifying both Lester's and Sapphire's attacks, he then pushed them away with Dark Pulse. Kilovolt struck Mewtwo with Thunder but Mewtwo only blocked it and reflected it at Agua who was just about to whack him with Aqua Tail. Kilovolt charged at Mewtwo and bit him with Thunder Fang. Mewtwo lurched in pain and threw him into a Lumina before she could send Psybeam at him. Mewtwo was then bashed by Flare's Iron Tail, Flare continued to combo Mewtwo with Iron Tail, and barrage him with Swift. Mewtwo took the blows and advanced on Flare, but Flare screamed in terror, releasing Hyper Voice. Mewtwo staggered backwards from the noise. Sapphire bombarded Mewtwo with Blizzard and Nocturne tackled Mewtwo with Shadow Sneak. Lester landed on Mewtwo, planting seed bomb, and somersaulted away, Agua blasted Mewtwo with Hydropump, and the Seed Bombs detonated.

"Kwuh!" Mewtwo grunted. "These odds are not in my favor! But that doesn't matter, the darkness is on my side!"

"My son, you've come far. I'm proud of you," said the voice from Flare's dream, "you've gotten stronger. I can tell from the abilities you're using! Now my bottom-blessed son, use your potential to the fullest!" Flare nodded. Lester's couldn't believe his ears.

"Was that…father?" Lester wondered.

"Yes, it was." Celebi answered. "Flare is growing in power, it's so adorable!" she said grinning.

Lester gasped in horror, "Yes, but I don't think we were the only ones who heard him!" he exclaimed.

Mewtwo's face twisted with rage and coldness, as he quickly grabbed Flare by his scruff, and launched him through the several floors of the tower. The siblings gasped with astonishment, but Mewtwo paid them no mind as he picked up Flare again and launched him through the wall of the tower. Flare struggled to get up, but Mewtwo showed no mercy, launching several Shadow Balls, Aura Spheres and Focus blasts at full power. He picked him up with Psychic and slammed him into the floor repeatedly, Mewtwo pulled Flare helplessly toward him and soaked him with Hydro Cannon. "I won't spare you even a breath to call on your powers. I'm sure Master doesn't need such an annoyance." he walked over to the barely conscious, sore, lovable ball of fur, but before he could ensue in his flurry of devastation, he was slammed by Sapphire, who was about to blow her head off with anger.

"HOW DARE YOU!" she shrieked with anger. "I'LL SHOW YOU THE WRATH OF MY FEMINE FURY!" Sapphire roared as she was engulfed in ice. The bangs on her head flowed backwards and froze to form spikes. Two icicle fangs froze and appeared in her mouth, the fur on her entire body stood up on end and froze over to form a body armor of ice, Talons of ice appeared on her paws, her tail froze over forming a Ice Pick, and a helm of ice froze over her head. "Mewtwo! Say hello to my Absolute Zero form!" she said menacingly. "You messed with the bull, SO NOW YOU GET THE HORNS!" screeched Sapphire, who now resembled a saber-toothed tiger, and lunged at the shocked and stunned Mewtwo! Meanwhile, Agua, Nocturne, Lester, Lumina, Copper, and Kilovolt rushed to their fallen brother.

"Little mate, are you alright? Speak to me, shake your bum-anything!" panicked Kilovolt.

"I've never seen anything like this!" exclaimed Agua, with actual surprise in her voice.

"Tell me, is he going to live Agua?" Lumina said as if she rehearsed it.

"Of course he is you dolt! Look! His wounds, their disappearing!" Agua said intrigued.

"What sorcery is this?" Copper asked.

"Who knew…someone so weak could one of the strongest members of House Eon." Nocturne finally realized.

Lester stared at Flare amazed by what he's seeing and what he saw. Celebi twirled around Flare and flew back to Lester. "It's similar to your regeneration abilities, except slightly faster." Celebi said.

"It must be father at work again." Lester replied.

"No, not your father, Flare. Flare has his own potential, your father powers are only amplifying and mixing with his. Its Flare's own power, and Flare's own potential. Your father has nothing to do with it except help Flare hone his abilities." Celebi said.

"You seem to know a lot about this, milady." Lester said curiously.

"Lets just say, your father and I were close friends." Celebi replied. "I knew your father for a while. He was a great en-I mean pokémon."

"I'll take your word for it." Lester said smiling.

Flare quickly recovered and regained full consciousness. "Uhhhhh…owie…Big Bubby?" Flare moaned.

"Oh, Niño! Puedo vivir de Nuevo! Don't scare me like that again Niño!" Copper exclaimed.

"My baby brother and his bottom are both intact!" Lumina said crushing Flare with a hug.

"Oi, little mate, Mewtwo really kicked your backside." Kilovolt said ecstatically, giving him a

Noogie.

"I don't mean to interrupt this reunion, but I don't think Sapphire can hold up for much longer." Agua said. Sapphire crashed to the ground, struggling back up. Both sides had taken considerable amounts of damage. Sapphire's armor was cracked in several places. Mewtwo's body was patchy and the Aura about him was diluting.

"I've let you all live long enough!" Mewtwo boomed, his dark aura concentrated around his hands until black-violet flames developed from his hand.

Lester signaled his brothers. "I need you all to buy me time. If we can weaken him just enough, I may be able to use the Light to exorcise his Darkness. If we combine our attacks, we can eliminate him and his dark powers." he said. "But Mewtwo is still strong, you have to attack him with everything you can through at him!"

"Well mate's I think I have an ace up my sleeve." Kilovolt smirked.

"I do as well." Agua said grinning back at Kilovolt.

"Right, and I'll use Leaf Storm." Lester said.

"But, what about…me?" Flare said quietly, looking downward but still maintaining eye contact.

Lester raised Flare's head up encouragingly, he smiled at him, "You can do it. Don't doubt yourself, that turns you over to the darkness. Be confident, I know you can do it, you just have to believe in yourself Flare. You are very special, one-of-a-kind. That's why father chose you." Lester said.

"You-You know?" Flare asked.

Lester saw the glimmer of joy in his eyes. "A little birdie told me. No one else has what you have, this only happens once in a blue moon. So I need you to reach deep inside you and tap into your special powers. You may not succeed at first, but remember, success is always borne from failure. Try, try again." Lester smiled.

"Okay big bubby! I'll try my best!" Flare said.

Mewtwo finished conjuring the darkness, but before he shot his dark flames, Lumina launched a surprise Psybeam. Mewtwo blocked the attack with a hand. Nocturne debilitated Mewtwo with Toxic, and Sapphire added on the fray with Blizzard. But Mewtwo simply put up protect, blocking all of their attempts.

"Don't let up!" Lester said, barraging Mewtwo's protect with Leaf Storm.

Kilovolt finished charging, he vibrated with rich electricity. "Ready mates? Its time I 'ave a go! Time for my spot on attack! Its going to be capital, mates!" An orb of humming electricity appeared in Kilovolt's mouth. "Hey no-hoper! Chew on my all-new ZAP CANNON!" Kilovolt roared launching the crackling beam of electricity at Mewtwo's protect.

"The doctor is in the house!" Agua exclaimed with actual emotion. "HYDRO CANNON!" Agua screeched blasting Mewtwo's protect with a large beam of water.

"I might not have a special attack, no? But I will help my hermonos! Even if my vida is at risk!" Copper yelled. "Haga frente a la fuerza de mi Giga Impacto!" Copper rammed Mewtwo's protect repeatedly. Mewtwo grunted with stress, but still managed to hold up the barrier.

Flare exhaled but only Smog bellowed from his mouth. He attempted again and again, but only puffed out more and more Smog.

"Flare hurry! We can't hold this for long!" Nocturne grunted, trying to hold Mewtwo within Toxic.

Flare blew and blew and blew. But only more Smog billowed from Flare. Flare's eyes watered "I can't do it!" he sobbed.

"Yes you can!" Lester said. Celebi covered her mouth, looked at Flare sympathetically. "You must believe you can do it! You will do it!" Lester said bombarding Mewtwo's protect with full power. Mewtwo was forced to cancel his attack and focus more on his barrier.

Flare twiddled with the grass, blowing half-heartedly.

"My bottom-blessed son, Lester is right, it will only come to you if you have faith in your own abilities." Said the voice, "Only determination and perseverance will drive you to succeed, if not, you have no steering wheel!"

Flare looked at Mewtwo, took a big gulp of air, and blew with all of his might. Celebi almost fell off of Lester's back. "Is that…Dragon Pulse?" she said with surprise. Massive flames billowed from Flare, orbiting the mighty breath of energy. More flames mixed in with the blue energy, stars flew from Flare's mouth. "He's combined Overheat and Blast Burn into the mix!" Celebi exclaimed.

"Swift is in there too." Lester said smiling and ended his flurry of leaves.

Mewtwo's protect instantly shattered upon impact, exposing him to all of their attacks. "Stop! Please, CEASE!" Mewtwo begged. Lester sprinted toward Mewtwo, his paw shining with Light. He jumped into the air and planted his paw on Mewtwo, pushing out a silhouette of Mewtwo.

"Oh…"Mewtwo grunted as his last breath. Both the silhouette and Mewtwo, dissolved in thin air. The siblings caught their breath.

"It's finally over." Nocturne panted.

"Wow little mate, didn't know ya had it in ya! Capital!" Kilovolt said patting Flare miraculously on his back.

Flare grinned nervously, "Ha ha…I guess so…" he stated.

"Aww! Look who's turning red…-er!" Lumina grinned. But they fell silent as the sound of clapping filled the air.

"Well done, House Eon, I've watched your progress and I'm very well impressed." Said a deep demonic voice. "Too bad it all ends here." he said casually.

**Chapter 11 - The Dark Lord**

"Show yourself!" Nocturne demanded.

"Okay, I'll let you see your fate." he said, as he stepped out of thin air. "I am the Dark Lord, Darkrai, if you will. I am the one behind the corruption, I think it's funny, seeing how all of you scramble in fear! Vanity, Sadness, Fear, all of these things strengthen the dark, and they also strengthen me."

Lester shuddered, "It's as if he's made of pure darkness and evil." he said.

"Now before we begin, lets battle somewhere less devastated. I like my fights to be in well organized environments." Darkrai said, and teleported him and the siblings with him, to a remote plateau in the Abyssal Relic.

"Why are you doing this?" Sapphire demanded, gritting her teeth.

"It's simple my darling, I want to rule the universe of pokémon just like any other stereotypical villain these days, but I went above and beyond. Soon not only you will fall but all of the dimensions will fall as well. All of you asinine missionaries of the Light babble on about virtue and verity, and only those with a heart of light are chosen to be guardians. Its discrimination, you all see the darkness as vile and disgusting." Darkrai replied.

"That's because people like you make it like that!" Lumina exclaimed.

"Silence! What makes the light desirable? You all do, its interpretation." he said as seriously as possible.

"That's true," Lester agreed, "but nevertheless, Lumina's right. Its interpretation that makes things the way they are, but not how they really ought to be."

"I don't get it. What's the light and dark? Why do they have to fight, can't they just get along?" Flare asked.

"How ignorant can you possibly get?" Darkrai asked rhetorically. "No matter, as I've observed you have keen and acute naivety. I would love to chat House Eon, but you're destiny calls. Look around you, look below you. Do you see where you are? You're destined to perish, for this place…this is where your parents fell…TO ME!" Darkrai stated in a demonic voice.

Lester charged at Darkrai with Leafblade. "Hmph, you're all so predictable!" Darkrai said, as a Double Team clone sprung out of the ground and stabbed Lester with Poison Jab, another clone replaced it and knocked him into the air with Night Slash and the original appeared above him elbowing Lester to the ground. The clones disappeared, Darkrai floated above them. Sapphire jumped to meet Darkrai with and volleyed Icicle Spear, Lumina activated Miracle Eye and grasped Darkrai with Psychic. But Darkrai broke her grip with more than ease, a dark aura flowed from him, conjuring black-purple flames, melting the spears, and blasting Sapphire with a Dark Fire Blast. Kilovolt surprised-shot Darkrai with Pin Missile. "Ugh!" he grunted, but little did Kilovolt know that, that was probably going to be one of the few hit's they score on him. As Darkrai touched the ground releasing a pulse of energy, buffeting Kilovolt with Earthquake. Flare bit him with Fire Fang, but Darkrai used Rapid Spin, throwing him off. Flare quickly shook the stars from his eyes and charged at him with Iron Tail, but Darkrai used Nightshade, "I'll show you true fear!" said Darkrai and the Phantasm in chorus. Flare stopped in his tracks, turning tail and fled as fast as he could yelping in terror. "Gah ha ha ha! How pitiful!" Darkrai mocked. "Hm?" he said dodging Leafstorm. Nocturne used Shadow Sneak and attempted to slash with Shadow Claw. "You're not the only one who can play with shadows." Darkrai said, melting into his own Shadow Sneak. He slithered below Nocturne and tendrils of darkness began to overpower him. "Fall to the darkness!" he boomed pulling Nocturne to the abyss. Agua shot the shadow with Aurora Beam, the tendrils hissed and let go of Nocturne, Darkrai slithered back to neutral ground and arose from the shadows. As soon as Darkrai moved to attack, Lester caught him with Power Whip and Copper overpowered him with Giga Impact. As soon as Flare mustered up the courage he barraged Darkrai with Swift. But the thing Flare hit turned out to be another clone, as Darkrai came out of thin air and Shadow Punched him, Flare crashed next to Sapphire.

"We're dishing out the lot of our skills and this bloke's just shruggin'em off like that time we had fleas!" Kilovolt stated.

"Like Lester said it is like he's made of pure darkness. So it's going to be quite a fight!" Sapphire said, helping Flare to his feet.

"Sissy? What did he mean when he said Mommy and Papa fell to him?" Flare asked.

Lester caught himself before a harsh landing. "Well, boyboy, I can't really tell the long story while Darkrai is defeating us."

"Yeah little mate, your bum's not the only one that's kicked, we've been kicked so hard we've starved to death after skidding." Kilovolt analogized.

"Well then tag out." Sapphire said slapping Lester's paw. "Don't take long." Sapphire said, transforming into her Absolute Zero form and charged Darkrai, Copper went with her.

"Well, before you all were born, except for Copper, our parents went on a rescue mission. I was about Kilovolt's age then, Father and Mother left that night. They didn't come home the next day, Sapphire, Copper and I wondered and worried. We sent Pelipper to send mail, but when he came back, he told us that he couldn't find our parents, So we set out to look ourselves. We got to the Abyssal Relic, and when we got there; Mother, Father, and Darkrai were already battling fiercely. At that time we had already lost Copper, so Sapphire and I, fought along side Mom and Dad, but we only got in the way. After many moments, Mom and Dad released their strongest abilities at Darkrai, and Darkrai did the same, a bright flash blinded us and we wound up unconscious. When we woke up, mom and dad were already down, and Darkrai was gone too. I did everything in my power to get them up again, but I knew that they had been felled in battle. I had to explain what death was to Sapphire, I had to explain that they weren't waking up, She mourned for days, days turned to weeks, she even stopped singing in contests and when we failed to find Copper, she grieved even more until Nocturne was born. I'll never forget that day." Lester said forlornly.

The siblings said nothing for a while, but then remembered Sapphire and Copper were still battling Darkrai, The family sprung back into action, throwing everything they had at Darkrai, but not even their combinations stirred him.

"Is this all you fools have? I was expecting more, you've disappointed me." stated Darkrai nonchalantly. "If you think this is power, then you are all dreaming. In moments I will gain power beyond your comprehensions!" he said.

"Do you think we're intimidated by you? If so, you must be the fool!" Nocturne panted.

"You haven't trounced us yet, no-hoper!" Kilovolt wheezed.

"What an acute form of exhaustion." said Agua, breathing heavily.

"Dios mio! Are you still not stirred?" Copper asked coughing.

"I know all of your little tricks! I know all of your abilities, all of your deepest secrets, your fears, your desires, all of them! I'll make your worst nightmares come true!" Darkrai thundered, dragging all of the siblings into the air, making them orbit around him with Psychic. "I can overpower you all, with mind and matter. There's no hope in the world that you will ever defeat me, you'll turn into carcasses and die with a wasted effort, just as your parents did!" Darkrai said, overwhelming the helpless family with Hidden Power, followed by Dark Pulse and he slammed them back into place with Psychic. "You all are just about out of Stamina if you all continue to battle, you all will faint!" Darkrai said, knocking them backwards with Earthquake, he continued to walk toward the family of sore siblings. "Well, well…doesn't this look familiar? Pathetic quadrupeds lying in a crushing defeat," he mocked. "and to think that you all could pull through with the Light, and teamwork, love, and all of that other sentimental rubbish, that's why the Dark is superior. We don't have those emotions and feelings that weaken us and make us soft like the wings of a Swablu. Where are your precious pokéntities now? Ah yes, I rendered them helpless and sapped their powers, and took their artifacts. So I could summon the most powerful entity of all! The entity of entities!" Darkrai wailed insanely.

"No!" Lester gasped.

"Yes! Grah ha ha ha ha ha!" Darkrai laughed, no longer containing his sanity. "Using Celebi's Natural Key, Lugia's Silver Wing, Ho-Oh's Sacred Ash, Dialga's Adamant Orb, Palkia's Lustrious orb, and the other artifacts, and by combining the elemental plates, I now hold the Azure Flute! But I've planned ahead. Instead of going to take Arceus on myself, and leaving my legion of Shadow pokémon to kill you, I sent the army to attack Arceus, and I myself graced you all with my presence, and crushed you myself. I will rule all pokémon! I am the Dark Lord, lord of the Darkness!" Darkrai boomed, a portal opened, and the almighty Arceus fell.

"Urgh." Arceus moaned weakly. "Darkrai, you won't get away with this."

"I already have! Its time for a new god! Now watch House Eon, as I become the ultimate pokémon, with infinite power, ultimate strength, and unlimited ability!" Darkrai said, absorbing Arceus.

**Chapter 12 - Making the Gods bow**

Arceus roared in turmoil, a bright light blinded the siblings.

_That same light… _Lester reflected.

Darkrai underwent a drastic transformation, the red crown around his neck disappeared and reappeared as a gold crown on his head. The choker around Arceus' abdomen appeared around Darkrai's neck. Claws appeared on Darkrai's shoulders, and Darkrai's body shined gold with black trim. He tightened his hand into a fist, "Yes, I feel it, power surging through me. The power of every legendary pokémon…no…every single pokémon…flowing through me!" he glared at the siblings. "You shall no longer call me Darkrai. Now, I am Darkreus, the Overlord pokémon." Darkreus boomed as a large thunderclap thundered in the sky. The entire world was thrown into apocalypse. Volcanoes erupted, tornadoes scoured the fields, tsunamis and hurricanes devastated the seas, earthquakes shook the world all over, villages flooded with water, even nature itself was in chaos. "I am one, I am all, House Eon, your entire lives are in my hands, and I will crush your pitiable lives, for I am omniscient. It's time I showed you the real definition of almighty!" Darkreus boomed. "In fact," he Softboiled all of them. "I'll even restore you, I might be vile, but I insist on fair challenges!" he stated, and the war begun.

Copper launched himself into Darkreus with Giga Impact, but using Regigigas' strength; Darkreus swelled his hands to twice their size and crushed Copper between them with Crushing Grip.

Copper fell to the ground, "Ay carumba." he groaned.

But Darkreus wasn't finished. He suddenly appeared in front of Lumina, and sent her flying backwards with Dark Pulse, then, He summoned a Groudon to Bodyslam Lumina, sending her into the air, and then summoned a Rayquaza, which drilled into her scoring multiple heavy hits. He turned to Kilovolt, but got a face full of Zap Cannon. Darkreus was barely scratched by the attack. "I'm sorry, did you do something?" He taunted. Kilovolt was flabbergasted, but a double team clone knocked him back to reality with Shadow Punch, another clone slammed the ground with its fist, utilizing Earth Power, and the original appeared before him and pummeled him with Close Combat. Agua sprayed Darkreus with Hydro Pump, but Darkreus used Shadow Sneak to knock her into the air and used Zapdos' to zap her repeatedly with Dark Thunder, Agua crashed to the ground singed and burned. Flare leaped into the air and smashed Darkreus with Iron Tail, but Darkreus caught him. "Ah yes, the youngling with the special powers. I know just the thing to do with you!" he said taking him into the abyss, moments later, Flare flew from the portal.

Sapphire caught him. "Flare, are you alright?" she asked hopefully.

Lester ran to her side, "I'm afraid not, that abyss was his Dark Void. Flare is sound asleep and very vulnerable. Luckily, when Darkrai transformed, his special ability Bad Dreams went away. So he should be fine as long as we keep our guard up!" he said.

Lumina walked over to her elder siblings. "I'll keep him safe; my psychic attacks aren't having an effect on him anyways. I think his type changed from Dark to Dark/Ghost because now Kilovolt's Twineedle isn't having much of an effect anymore." she obliged.

"That's great, that means he has no weaknesses, and none of us know how to identify ghosts. Lumina, you should check into that if we survive." Sapphire said sarcastically.

Darkreus rose from the abyss once more. Agua tackled Darkreus with Aqua Jet, Darkreus countered with Flash Cannon, but Agua quickly melted into Acid Armor, avoiding damage. Lester came down on Darkreus slicing and dicing him with Leaf Blade. Darkreus parried it after several hits and clashed with Brick Break. The two clashed again and again with massive displays of elite sword play. "I have to admit it; you're all actually worthy adversaries." Darkreus stated, locking blades with Lester.

"Likewise," Lester replied, "but you've left an opening." Lester quickly spun around striking him with Cross Poison and lacerated him again with X-Scissor.

Darkreus lurched backwards, "Grrrr!" he snarled, "Soon you'll join your fallen parents!" he bellowed as an Adamant Orb appeared on his right shoulder and a Lustrous Orb on the other. "By combining Time and Space, I can create one massive attack." He aimed at Lester. "I call this attack, Temporal Shatter. This will decimate you once and for all!" he exclaimed, but in the corner of his eye, he caught Flare just waking up, Lumina was hurrying him. Darkreus smiled at Lester, and quickly fired in Flare's direction.

As the massive ray juggernauted toward them, Nocturne quickly used Shadow Sneak, swiftly appearing beside Flare. "Move!" Nocturne said shoving Flare out of its path and sacrificing himself as the attack enveloped him. Nocturne wailed and screeched in horrendous pain, he bursted in a shower of blood and collapsed to the ground.

"Nocty!" Flare wailed.

"Heh heh heh, how lukewarm." Darkreus said coldly.

The siblings sprinted toward their fallen brother. "Nocty? Nocty?" Flare cried shaking Nocturne.

Nocturne struggled to stay conscious, "Flare…I…I'm…I'm sorry, es tut mir leid…for everything…" he sputtered. "Auf…Auf weider…" he coughed, and fell unconscious.

"Nocty?" Flare sobbed.

The siblings leaned in closer, Agua immediately went to work. "His vital signs are critical!" she exclaimed, "his heart beat is faint, and slowing down, he's progressing into Cardiac Shock. His front-right paw is shattered!" Agua said. The siblings started to panic.

Flare shut his eyes tightly, as if it were a bad dream, tears flowed down his cheeks.

"It's alright, my bottom-blessed son! Grasp the rage, feel it boil your blood, feel it surge through you and make that rage your power!" said the voice in his head.

Flare opened his eyes again, the tears instantly evaporated, and Flare let out a blood-curdling cry and exploded with absolute power, pressuring all in his path, even the mighty Darkreus, with sheer might. Thunder applauded, Lightning volleyed, Volcanoes showered with lava, winds screeched, waters roared, the earth palpitated.

"Wh-What is this?" screamed Darkreus. An aura surrounded Flare; the plateau was flooded with blazing flames.

"I HATE YOU! GO AWAY!" Flare shrieked, unleashing a combination of Fire Blast, Blast Burn, Outrage, Overheat, and Outrage.

"?" Darkreus bellowed in astonishment, before getting massively scarified by the vast flames, which created an awesome explosion that could be seen worldwide. Darkreus fell to his knees, singed beyond recognition with 4th degree burns, but Flare had yet to end his tirade. He smashed into Darkreus with Flame Wheel, unfurled and let loose a barrage of Iron Tail combos, combined with Poison Tail and Aqua Tail, with every hit Earth Power devastated the almighty Overlord and left craters in its wake, Flare continued his onslaught raking Darkreus with Crush Claw, with the combined might of Dragon Claw, Metal Claw, and Shadow Claw, each strike detonated with Dynamic Punch.

"Cease this…at once." Darkreus said feebly, but Flare was just reaching his climax. He bit Darkreus with Fire Fang, combined with Crunch, Ice Fang, Thunder Fang, Poison Fang, Hyper Fang, and Super Fang, every gnash crushed Darkreus with Magma Storm.

Darkreus was sent hurtling through countless trees and boulders; he finally landed and after several moments skidded to a halt. He toiled up to his feet, battered and bruised, he charged for Judgment, but Flare pounced on him with Body slam, combined with Take Down, Double-edge, and Super Power, the collision demolished Darkreus with Eruption. Without hesitating, Flare released another shriek of Hyper Voice, with the combination of Dragon Pulse, Dragon Breath, and Swift, the flurry pounded Darkreus with Hyperbeam.

Darkreus melted into a shadow and Shadow Sneaked to a safe distance; he barely pulled himself through the abyss. "You're not the only one with powerful combinations," Darkreus panted. "I will annihilate you, not only can I use and combine abilities of every single pokémon, I have abilities of my own." he said. "I can use the raw power of the elements," he stated, the symbols of each element appeared behind him, "and combine them into one," Darkreus stated again, as the symbols shot a beam and combined them into one orb in Darkreus' hands. "And use the ultimate move ever! Infinite Buster!" Darkreus launched the spectrum-colored beam at Flare. Flare opened his mouth and released A combined breath of Dragon Pulse, Dragon Breath, Swift, Sludge Bomb, and Flame Thrower. The two attacks clashed, completely stalemated. Until…Flare winced, and the breath started getting overpowered. "Aww…did the poor little toddler run out of energy? That's too bad, because I have an unlimited supply!" Darkreus roared, concentrating the attack, causing his attack to push the breath back even further and causing Flare to almost stumble backwards. But then Flare received some cover fire from Kilovolt's Thunder, Agua's Hydropump, Lumina's Psybeam, Sapphire's Ice Beam, and Lester's Solar Beam. The two attacks stalemated once again. "Stop interfering!" Darkreus shouted, and utilized a combination of Shadowforce, Extremespeed, and Double Team to KO the siblings. Flare once again was at a disadvantage. "How ironic, that you would perish the same way your father did!" Darkreus taunted. But Flare once again received cover fire, this time with heavy artillery. At full power, Kilovolt launched Zap Cannon, Agua sprayed Hydro Cannon, Lumina released Psywave, Sapphire unleashed Power Gem, and Lester bombarded with Leaf Storm. This put Flare at an advantage, "You all are so persistent it's disdainful! Cease and Desist!" Darkreus yelled in frustration, once again using the previous combination to KO the siblings. "Why are you so determined to do the impossible, Flare?" he demeaned, "Do you actually think, that someone so weak, so pathetic, so insignificant, so childish, so ignorant and obtuse, could ever defeat me? You're wrong-Ugh!"

Toxic enveloped Darkreus, "My brother, is not insignificant!" Nocturne panted.

"Now Flare! While he's distracted, hit him with everything!" a voice commanded.

Flare pushed his power beyond his limits, and Darkreus was engulfed in the breath. Darkreus reverted back to Darkrai, and crashed to the ground, he was singed to ashes, and then the ashes disintigrated into thin air, disappearing forever. Flare and the siblings were burdened with debilitating exhaustion, most of them passed out.

"Its over…thank the pokéntities." Lester said before blacking out. Flare panted, so exhausted he couldn't even hold his mouth closed to keep from drooling. He started seeing double, the world started to spin, his eyelids got heavy, and his body grew numb, Flare's feet wobbled beneath his own weight. Flare finally got too dizzy to stay awake and passed out. The siblings lay there, having just saved possibly the entire pokéuniverse, yet they received no poké.

Arceus levitated above them. "Thank you, House Eon, I am in your debt." it said gratefully.

"I know how to reward them!" Jirachi exclaimed.

"I know too, and I've already granted their wish." Arceus said and teleported House Eon back to their base.

**Chapter 13 - We are Family**

The siblings awoke in their base/mansion, they groaned and moaned.

"Oh thank goodness! You all are alright!" said Salvador, a Chatot, and also their Master Butler. Even though they had dozens of butlers and maids Salvador was the main one that catered to their whims. He is venerable and loyal beyond extremes. He and his family have served the Eon family ever since their father and mother got married. He's been protecting them and raising them like they were his own, this is awkward to the other rescue teams, as normally, butlers were younger than their masters. "The others and I came back as soon as we heard. We'd rather end our vacation early and be here serving you than be at some 5-star gobbledygook!" he said smiling.

"Thanks Salvador, that means a lot! Um, how long were we out?" Sapphire asked.

"Not long, madam Sapphire, only for a couple of hours. Its 10:00 p.m. I'd suggest you get some more rest." Salvador replied. "If you're too tired to walk, I'll gladly carry you all to your rooms."

"No thanks mate, we're fine 'ere." Kilovolt said wearily.

"As you wish, good night then Sirs, Madams." Salvador said, leaving to go to his quarters. The next day, the siblings were still asleep. When they woke up, two figures stood over them.

One of them smiled, "My children, you've saved the universe, I'm proud of you." the other said.

"Mom! Dad!" the siblings said all at once, they embraced their parents and cried tears of joy. After their fateful reunion, (And a celebratory feast), the siblings went on to continue what they usually did. But Flare had a fateful encounter with the leader of Team Meanies.

"So, you must be quite the hero, huh?" Gengar said falsely.

"This baby, a hero? Puh-Lease." said Crobat, a new addition to their team.

"Ha ha ha, some hero. He's such a cry baby!" said Arbok, he had evolved ever since Team Go-Getters defeated them.

"Stop it!" Flare whined.

"Aww, look fellas, he's about to cry! Keh keh keh!" Gengar mocked.

"What exactly are you going to do about it?" said Arbok, shoving Flare backwards. Flare

began sobbing, The team roared with laughter until the heard an intimidating growl behind them. The team, now wide-eyed, turned around ever so slowly.

"Y-y-y-your still alive?" Gengar exclaimed.

"In the flesh." replied his Father.

"Who are you?" asked Crobat, Gengar and Arbok glared at him for asking the stupid question.

"Well, allow me to introduce myself. I am Drako the Great, I am the only Drakeon to exist in history." he said. Drako was right. He boasted large, powerful blue wings. His horns were large and sharp. His tail was pointed on end, and his talons were so sharp they looked like they could cut air. He stood at approximately 7 feet tall, and his indigo body was lean with muscle. The appropriate description for an elite veteran like himself. Drako is brave, righteous, and chivalrous. He is definitely kind-hearted to his children and very protective of them. His large size, his supreme skill and power, and well known reputation and reverence, struck an imposing presence about him. But most of all, he was a gladiator, and he loved to fight.

"You dare pick on my bottom-blessed son? Why don't you pick on someone your own skill, cowards." Draco commanded.

Gengar and Arbok didn't respond but Crobat didn't know about Drako like they did. "Hey! We might be bullies but we are definitely not cowards, pops!" he challenged.

Drako's pupils slitted, "Get out of my sight." he said with a demonic voice, raised a paw and slammed him to the ground with Dragon Rush. Crobat was pinned under his massive paw, a massive one-hit KO strike. Drako turned to the others and bared his fangs. "I suggest you do the same!" he said still with his demonic voice, he released Crobat.

"Y-y-y-y-y-yes l-l-l-l-lord Drako!" Gengar and Arbok cowered, picking up their fallen teammate and fleeing quicker than a Snorlax eating at a Golden Corral. Drako's pupils returned to normal.

"Are you alright, son?" his father said, once again with a jovial voice with a slight bit of Schwarzenegger's dialect.

"Uh-huh." Flare grinned.

"If those creeps ever come back, if they come back, you just call me okay?" Drako said.

"Okay papa." Flare replied.

"Now, have you ever went flying?" he asked.

"Once with bubby. But the air-thingy started acting up so we had to come down." Flare answered. "I wish I could fly. But I'm scared of heights…"

"Well wish granted, hop on," Flare jumped on his father's back, "Don't worry, we won't go too high." he said taking off.

Back at the base, Lumina was meditating and training her psychic abilities. She started levitating her jewelry box, but when she tried to lift another object, she couldn't grasp on to the jewelry box and it dropped to the shelf. She attempted this many more times with a variety of objects, only to come up short. "Ugh!" she stamped her paw in frustration. Suddenly, all the objects she tried to lift, rose, but she didn't do it. She turned to her mother, who was grasping them with her Psychic. "You make it look so easy, I can't lift more than one thing, nor can I lift something and use a different ability." Lumina stated.

"It's not simple but it's not relatively difficult either," she said in a familiar monotone voice. "It requires a bit of practice. But I can do all of those things, including asphyxiating opponents and doing something else while the still gripping them, and soon, you'll be able to do the same." she said gently. "Here," she said holding Lumina's paw. "Try it with me." she said as both of them lifted all the objects. Her mother slowly let go of her paw, and soon Lumina mastered it.

"Wow, that wasn't that difficult…" Lumina said as she walked with her mother to the main room. Agua and Kilovolt were having another intellectual sitcom. Lumina sat beside them, Nocturne had a look on his face that read 'I wish I could leave but I can't because I'm handicapped now.' They eventually stopped when their mother approached them.

Flare skipped through the door. "Papa and I went flying!" he said enthusiastically.

Draco entered the room and stood beside his wife. "Frisky lad!" he panted. Well my children, it would be very wrong of us not to tell you a little bit about ourselves. I am Drako the Great, and I am a Drakeon, and proud of it!" he stated.

"Yes, and I am Fantasia, Queen of maladies, I am a Phantasmeon." she said. Her crimson, leering eyes left you in an abyss of emptiness. Two fangs protruded from her mouth, she stood with her dark purple fur, her body was surrounded by an obscure aura. Her tail was made of bone, and white, wispy hair hung from her head. She fluttered her wings of bone, and there appeared to be a slit in the middle of her head. Fantasia, is very mysterious, even going as far as being shady and illusive. But as a mother, she coddled her children, (especially Flare). She is willing to help any pokémon with just about anything, as long as you aren't on her list. Despite her demeanor, she is very vengeful and carries more than harsh grudges. Every rescue team knew not to mess around with her family when she was around.

Drako and Fantasia looked like they were about to say something, but instead they grinned at the siblings. "Kids, follow me." Drako ordered. They followed him up to another stair case. The siblings murmured. They'd never been to the third floor of their mansion before. They thought it was some-sort of forbidden attic. They climbed up the stairs and Drako pulled a key from a secret compartment and opened the door. The room was big, it looked like a gymnasium, but the children had seen this format on the floor before, and they knew…it was an arena. Fantasia shut the door behind them, Drako pulled a lever, and the roof opened up.

The siblings looked at their father with shock. "You want us to fight you?" Nocturne said in astonishment.

"No. I want Flare to fight me. One on one." Drako said.

Flare gaped, "B-b-but-"

"No buts, pun intended. I want to see if you are worthy of honing your potential." Drako said. Fantasia quickly guided the remaining siblings to the box seats. Salvador entered the room with room service.

"I've made public arrangements just like you asked milord!" he said. Drako nodded, the stadium filled with pokémon.

"Now my bottom-blessed son! Come at me with all you have! Stand and Deliver!" battle-cried Drako, as he took a stance.

**Chapter 14 - it's the Flame that makes the Dragon**

Drako spread his wings and flew upward. He then suddenly dove at Flare with Sky Attack, but luckily, Flare ducked making Drako miss by only a hair. Flare turned around, and Drako soared up wards again he flapped his mighty wings, mincing Flare with Air Slash. Flare stumbled backwards, pratfalling. Drako whipped up Whirlwind, blowing Flare off his bottom and into the air. Drakeon dove and sliced Flare with Steel Wing, sending him plummeting to the ground. Drako landed, whipping around instinctively. "Flare! You have to counterattack or I'm going to roast your rump!" Drako stated. Flare stood up and charged for Drako with Fire Fang. "That a boy!" Drako complemented, and stomped the ground with Earthquake. Flare somersaulted and jumped off the wall, dodging Drako's attack and pounced on Drako. But in the blink of an eye, Drako was gone. Flare landed on his feet looking around in confusion. Then Drako suddenly appeared again above Flare. "You are fast on your feet, but my Extremespeed is faster!" he said, Flare leapt into the air to meet Drako, but he simply smacked Flare back down to the ground with Dragon Rush. Flare crashed into the ground with such force that half of Flare's body stuck out of the ground. "Well Flare, if we were proposing toasts, I would say bottoms up but clearly you're ahead of the game!" he said laughing heartily. "You must be confident in your attacks my bottom-blessed son!" he said freezing the half of his body that was above ground with Ice Beam and hurling Flare out of the ground with Ancient Power. The audience gasped in surprise and pity.

"Crikey, I can't watch." Kilovolt said making an attempt to cover his eyes.

"Just how many times am I supposed to watch Flare get spanked?" Nocturne asked cynically.

"C'mon Flare! You can do it!" Lumina cheered.

"Hm, Drako's going easy on him. Usually Drako is so smooth and swift with his combos that his opponents never get a chance to get up." Fantasia said.

"That's…nice to know." Lumina said suddenly filled to the brim with worry.

Flare shook the stars from his eyes, the feeling back into his rear. "We're not dancing are we?" Drako asked, the audience laughed. Flare ran towards Drako and curled up into Flame Wheel, Drako blocked the spinning wheel with a paw. "Guh?" he grunted now blocking with both of his paws, soon he started moving backwards, as Flare increased his speed and reinforced his power with Superpower. Drako pushed back with all he had, but he was smashed into the wall. Flare vaulted backwards with a series of several spin-backflips, The audience roared in applause. Drako dusted himself off, "You finally landed a good hit on me, at least you are making progress. But the good part's just beginning, my bottom-blessed son!" he said, concentrating and releasing Thunder. Flare attempted to dodge but Drako quickly released Shockwave in response.

"Owie!" Flare exclaimed, wincing as his body tingled with pain. Flare loosed Dragonbreath at Drako. Draco grinned and also countered with Dragonbreath. The two attacks clashed and the energy from the attacks exploded sending both sides flying. Draco expertly flapped his wings and caught himself in mid-air. Flare was not so lucky, he tumbled and bounced to a stop, he picked himself up and wiped his eyes. The audience murmured as Drako opened his mouth, "Tri Attack!" he roared. "WHAT?" the siblings said in chorus. Three beams of energy fired from his mouth. Flare dodged the attack and barraged Drako with Swift, but the attack was to no avail as Drako landed and closed his wings just in time to block. He opened them again, and Flare raked him with Crush Claw, turned around and bashed him with Iron Tail. Drako stood his ground and countered with his own combo of Dragon Claws and sent Flare flying with Aqua Tail. Flare crashed into the wall, watching the stars dance around his head.

"Come on and get up little mate! Get your bum in the game!" Kilovolt cheered.

Flare groaned and got back on his feet. He perked up and exhaled a combination of Dragon Pulse, Swift, Dragon Breath and Sludge Bomb and Flame Thrower, the same breath he used to defeat Darkreus and an attack that Flare now called Giga Breath. Drako stood his ground and took the attack. Flare then rushed toward him and bit him with a combination Fire Fang, Ice Fang, Thunder Fang, Poison Fang, Super Fang, and Hyper Fang, an attack Flare nicknamed Omni-Fang. Drako grunted and lurched with pain, but took his chance and released Discharge, Flare was launched off. Drako flapped his wings and conjured up Twister, it caught Flare, pummeling him with wind. The Twister dissipated leaving Flare dizzily tripping and stumbling. Some of the audience laughed, and even more aww-ed in adoration. "It's time I take it up a notch!" Drako said as he flew up high into the air. "Now my son, you'll see why they call me Drako the Great! DRACO METEOR!" he roared as a meteor shower barraged Flare, Draco even froze and burned the meteors with Ice Beam and Fire Blast. When the onslaught stopped, the audience fell silent. Drako hovered in the air, wondering if he took it too far. But Flare struggled and emerged from the rubble. Drako could tell by the way he was swaying that Flare was about to faint. Drako took advantage of this and charged at him with Sky Attack. Flare looked at the two Drako, he was seeing double, his entire body was numb and wobbly, he felt too lightheaded to dodge, but he did have one last effort and screamed Hyper Voice. "Augh!" Drako said, calling off his attack. "Ugh! Urgh! Agh!" he grunted. "Stop! Cease and Desist! Enough!" he said. Flare stopped screaming, "Okay. You've proven yourself worthy. Thank you, my bottom-blessed son." he said.

"Woohoo! You did it Flare! Awesome job!" Lumina called.

"Success is the best thing you'll ever taste." Lester said smiling.

"You did great Flare, keep it up!" Nocturne said. The siblings shared looks. "What?" Nocturne asked. They shook their heads and murmured.

"Aye little mate you sure impressed me!" Kilovolt said smiling.

"I can't feel…my tushie…" Flare said, "I'm…sleepy." he said before passing out asleep.

"Little mate?" Kilovolt said.

"He's alright, just asleep." Agua stated.

"I'd rest up too. Because you're up against me next." Fantasia said. "And I'm fighting all of you."

The siblings went down to the main room, leaving their parents in the Arena. Lumina set Flare down on the sofa.

"Well, it looks like we're up against mom next." Sapphire said.

"Mom's a ghost type, Ghosts are weak against Psychic, Dark, and Ghost type moves right?" Kilovolt asked.

"Sí, but it looks like a I'll have to sit this one out, no? All of my abilities are Normal type." Copper stated shaking his head.

"That's okay. Just leave it to me and Nocturne!" Lumina said enthusiastically.

"Um…are you guy's forgetting something? Nocturne can't fight. He has to wait until his leg heals, doctor's orders." Agua said firmly.

"I've limped my way through this entire house Agua, I'm very sure that I can battle." said Nocturne decisively.

"Yeah, I agree with the Sergeant bloke, and besides, we 'afta wait until little mate wakes up. I mean, he's so zonked he fell asleep with his bum in the air." Kilovolt said.

"I have his baby pictures of that!" Lumina squealed.

"Who don't you have baby pictures of?" Agua replied.

"Copper!" Lumina replied, rolling her neck.

"You're not posting those on and Jynxbook are you?" Nocturne asked.

"Um…maybe?" Lumina said shiftily.

"I better not find that picture of my epic bobbing apple failure on there!" Nocturne warned.

"Yeah, Sheila and if I catch that picture of when I 'acked my first computer on there I'll pineapple slap you!" Kilovolt threatened.

"Ironically, the computer exploded after being hacked." Agua snickered.

"No it didn't…it imploded! There's a difference!" Kilovolt retorted.

"What I find disturbing is that you have more baby pictures of us than mom or dad does combined." Agua droned.

"So? Why are we worrying about how many pictures I have? Salvador has a lot more than me!" Lumina asked.

"Because we're all one big happy family." Lester replied grinning.

"Be quiet Lester, I think I still have that photo of you getting thrown into the pool!" Sapphire smirked.

"And I have that photo of you that season when you were shaved hairless." Lester retorted.

Sapphire gasped in embarrassment, "You said you wouldn't tell anybody!" Sapphire said playfully shoving him.

"Oh they already know, don't they Ms. Gossip?" Lester asked.

"Uh…I'm going to go to my room now and, um, update my status, heh heh " Lumina stated with a nervous laugh nervously and hurried to her room.

"We'd better keep preparing for mom." Nocturne said. After several hours, Flare woke up, and the siblings were prepared to face their mother. They walked back up to the arena, and amazingly the audience was still there. Fantasia stood on the other side of the arena.

"Are you ready?" she asked, the siblings nodded, "Okay then. But I want to make this battle more interesting, so I'm not battling in this form.

"This form?" The siblings said to each other.

"Yes." She said, as the lights shut off, and the sun became a solar eclipse, her third eye opened and glared at them. She stood up on two legs, and a black cloak immediately appeared on her. She pulled down her hood, her third eye disappeared and she gazed at them, all four of her eyes did. The siblings gasped in horror as she reached upward, and a jet-black scythe appeared in her hand. "I'll afflict you with defeat." she challenged.

"Mommy? Your scary!" Flare whined, before she charged at them.

**Chapter 15 - The Shadow Dances Along the Flames**

Nocturne immediately melted into Shadow Sneak and tried to tackle Fantasia. But Fantasia reached into the Shadow Sneak and pulled him out.

She smiled endearingly at him while holding him by the scruff. "Never try to hide in the shadows when fighting a ghost, dear." She said, throwing him away. Lester attempted to combo her with Leaf Blade, but Fantasia skillfully parried and deflected the swings with her scythe. "Your sword play has improved quite a bit! But remember, I'm the one who taught you." she said.

"That is so, but Salvador continued teaching me when you were away, and he taught me some pretty interesting moves." Lester said, spinning around her and slicing her with X-Scissor. But Fantasia phased out, making Lester hit thin air. She phased back in and countered with Bone Rush, sending Lester skidding away. Lumina grasped her with Psychic, Fantasia was shaken but she easily broke free and grasped Lumina with her very own Psychic, she picked her up and tossed her aside. Agua smacked her with Aqua Tail but Fantasia blocked it and countered again with Night Slash. Kilovolt shocked her with Thunderbolt, and Fantasia took it up a notch. A double team clone Poison-Jabbed Kilovolt, knocked him into the air with Cross-Poison, and Fantasia (the original) appeared above him and slammed him with Focus Blast. Kilovolt landed with a thud.

"Aw crikey, she can pull off that same crud as Darkrai?" Kilovolt complained.

"Darkrai did that? When we fought him he simply shredded us with dark tentacles and whatnot. He must've copied my technique, a lot of people do." Fantasia said.

Flare curled up into Flame Wheel and blazed at Fantasia. She phased out again and released Haze; Flare wiped out in the fog and stumbled to a stop. Flare was picked up and Fantasia babied him, she rocked him back and forth, "Go to sleep, go to sleep…" she Sang in a Hypnotic Voice and kissed him with Lovely Kiss. Flare nodded off in her arms, the haze dispersed revealing the siblings effort to detect her.

"Hey!" Kilovolt cried and the other siblings pounced on their mother. But Fantasia sent out multiple Double Team clones to meet them. Fantasia cradled Flare and started sapping energy with Dream Eater, but she noticed something off. Flare shivered in his sleep and she immediately stopped.

The audience booed, "C'mon finish'im off!" some of them shouted.

"Silence, fools!" Draco roared, bellowed flames, and bared his fangs. The audience immediately fell silent from fear.

Fantasia stared at her baby in her arms, still shivering, she was suspicious. She sapped again with Dream Eater, but held back, draining slower and smaller amounts of energy. "Ha!" she said, and entered Flare's dream. She scanned the terrain; it was similar to the prairie that he occasionally napped in, except it was dying. On the ground, she found Cressilia. She hurried over to her, "Cecilia? Are you alright? Cecilia?" she said shaking her vigorously.

"Fantasia?" she said faintly, "You're alive?"

"That's not important right now, what happened here?" she asked.

"We thought…he was dead." she replied, and fainted.

"Thought who was dead? Who?" asked Fantasia with frustration. She picked up her scythe, "Who's there? Show yourself!" she commanded.

"Ugeh?" replied a voice, and Gengar popped out of the tall grass. "Muh-muh-Madam Fantasia! I-I didn't know-please, Le-le-let me explain-Augh!"

Fantasia held the blade of her scythe to him. "You'd better explain, and I never want to catch you even glancing at my baby again or else I'll send you to purgatory!" she snarled. A Shadow Ball knocked her away, She looked up to see who launched the Shadow Ball. "I should've known. You're the only one vile enough to appear in people's dreams, Darkrai" she stated.

"Why would I not? There's an entire library of dreams I can corrupt!" said the silhouette. "I can use these dreams to come back from death!"

"You are a fool Darkrai…I am Death!" Fantasia said pointing her scythe at him. "And as the pokéntity of death, I'm going to put you back where you belong!" she said.

"I don't think so, Gengar! Attack her!" it said.

"Yes sir!" he replied.

"You both are disgraces to ghost-kind." she said shaking her head. Gengar launched Shadow Ball at her, but she disappeared and sliced Gengar in half. She reappeared behind Gengar, who pulled himself together and fled.

"Anymore jokes you want to throw at me? If not, I'll give you your punch line." she said, but Darkrai tackled her and pinned her to the ground. The two struggled keeping each other in place.

"I should have known that foolish god of ours would bring you back, I should've killed your pathetic son the first time I sensed him!" Darkrai exclaimed.

"You won't lay a hand on him!" she replied angrily. _I can't cause too much havoc or else I might wake Flare up, ending the dream, and if I do that then I'll be stuck here forever!_ _I have to end this quickly!_ she said in her head. Just then, she grabbed the inside of Darkrai's chest.

"Wha-What are you doing?" he shouted.

"My signature move, Soul Shatter, I sacrifice half of my full stamina to KO you in one hit, and it also prevents anybody caught in this move from reviving!" She said, pulling the ectoplasm out of Darkrai and crushing it with her hands.

"NOOOOO!" he gasped and disappeared, never to come back ever again. She looked over at Cresselia, who'd escaped. She teleported away, and appeared back outside of still cradling Flare who was still sound asleep.

"Is everything okay?" Lumina asked.

"Yes…just a nightmare." she replied.

"Darkrai was in there wasn't he. I knew there was something going on because I saw you stop your Dream Eater." said Lester.

"Well, it's all over now, lets finish this." she said putting Flare on the ground. Immediately afterwards she released Dark Pulse knocking all of the siblings away. She picked up Flare with Psychic and unleashed a frenzy of Fury Cutters by spinning her scythe. She then knocked him upwards with Psycho Cutter, appeared above him and Shadow Punched him to the ground. Flare bounced along the ground and skidded to a stop, still snoozing away.

"Yeesh, who can sleep through that?" Kilovolt said wincing.

"Um, she Sang and Lovely Kissed him, all the while with Hypnosis activated. Flare's going to be out for quite a while. I don't even think my Heal Bell can cure him." Agua replied.

"I wouldn't be surprised if he was asleep the entire battle." Nocturne grunted.

"She's coming!" Sapphire alerted. Lester stood his ground and absorbed sunlight, Sapphire exhaled Icy Wind, but Fantasia barrel rolled through the entire thing. Sapphire launched Icicle Spear and Kilovolt launched Spike Cannon. Fantasia responded by phasing out and back in. Lester launched Solar Beam, scoring a direct hit. She flew backwards and Nocturne leaped into the air and came down on her with Shadow Claw and released Dark Pulse himself. She crashed into a wall went straight through.

"That son of a Bidoof!" Nocturne swore. She appeared in front of him and swiped with a flurry of X-Scissors and Fury Cutters, she looked like she was dancing while she was slashing him. The dance got faster and stronger, and all the while more elegant until she stabbed him with Poison Jab and slugged him with Pay Back. Nocturne crashed and skidded across the arena. "Ugh…I can't go on, I'm out of energy." he stated and fainted.

"Nocturne!" Lumina called while Agua jumped into action. But Fantasia only sized up the situation by placing a Heal Block hex on them. She confronted Agua, who tried to smack her with Aqua Tail, but she caught her on the end of her scythe and cut her with Night Slash. Sapphire bit her with Ice Fang and Kilovolt bit her with Thunder Fang. Fantasia went into a Shadow Sneak, forcing both of them to detach. She came back up and immediately got incinerated by Dragon Pulse.

Sapphire looked over toward Flare. "He's awake?" she said with a shocked look on her face.

"Nah, Sheila, little mate's jus' using Sleep Talk. He pulls out any ol' random move of the bunch." Kilovolt said. Flare toppled over again still sleeping. Lumina moved away from Flare's general direction instinctively.

"Ugh! Ew! Flare's cute when he's asleep and drooling, but I don't like it when it gets on me!" she whined.

"Hmmm…"Agua mused. Fantasia charged for Agua getting ready to use Cross Poison. "I know I'm not going to like this, but here goes nothing." she said stepping in Flare's puddle of dribble. Aqua Ring surrounded Agua, healing her gradually. She then concentrated and summoned Surf, drowning Fantasia with a tidal wave of water. Fantasia floated back up, instantly drying off, and Lumina shot her with Psybeam. Fantasia lurched backwards, Lester slashed her with X-Scissor, somersaulted over her and sliced her with Leaf Blade and span around her, finishing his combo with another flurry of Leaf Blades. He did a backhand-spring, revealing Sapphire who barraged her with Power Gem and Kilovolt punched her with Needle Arm. She countered with a volley of Shadow Balls and caught Sapphire in a cesspool of Toxic. She burned Kilovolt with a Will-O-Wisp, and she Thunder-Waved Lester.

"I don't know about you mates, but it does not feel good being burned! Augh!" Kilovolt said flinching.

"Yeah? Try being-guh…poisoned." Sapphire said gagging.

"Ku, I can barely move." Lester stated. Fantasia then placed a Curse on them, the siblings got a head-splitting headache, but Flare slept right through it. Agua hurried and used Heal Bell but it was rendered useless by Heal Block.

"Aw crikey, mates we might as well throw in the towel." He said wincing from the burn, and that's when Flare finally woke up.

"Flare! Attack mom now!" Sapphire whispered.

"Huh?" he yawned, "Um, okay." Flare unleashed his Dragon Breath on Fantasia, also paralyzing her. But she countered, using a double team clone to strike Flare with Façade. "Owie!" Flare yelped and released his Giga Breath attack, overpowering Fantasia.

"Stop. This fights over, you are victorious…for now." she said slyly. Salvador cleansed them of their ailments.

Draco approached the family. "Ha! You all are very strong, very powerful-yes! Because you are all my children. You are the best of the best, if your team can't do it, what rescue team could possibly do it?" he said, then he leaned in and whispered something in Fantasia's ear. "Kids, we must be of some privacy for a moment." He said hurriedly and flew down the stairs, Fantasia followed behind him. The siblings looked at each other, and went to their respective rooms to rest off the battle. But Flare, went exploring. Eventually he stumbled upon a cracked door, he could hear conversation.

"I thought you said Darkrai was dead?" said a voice.

"He is now. I put him back in purgatory." Fantasia said, "Cecilia was there, she was unconscious however."

"I escaped as soon as I saw you take him out." she replied.

"I don't understand how he could've survived though." Draco stated.

"Well, that doesn't matter now." said another voice. "Ho-oh got his guardian back, the pokéntities are all back in their places, and you're all alive again."

"Well of course the pokéntities are back! They're in this room! Celebi the entity of time, Ho-Oh the entity of reincarnation, Cresselia the entity of dreams, Draco the entity of legends, Fantasia the entity of death, Jirachi the entity of desires, and Mew the entity of change and me the entity of volcanoes. Shaymin and Lugia and the others are still to be announced." hissed Heatran.

"Mommy and Papa are entities?" Flare whispered to himself.

"Why were we called here in the first place! We're spending time with our family!" Draco fumed.

"Lord Arceus requested it. We need to be sure that something like this doesn't happen again. Last thing we need is some other power-hungry fool to steal our glory." Celebi said sitting cross-legged in mid-air. "Now…we wanted to talk to you two. It's…It's about your son."

**Chapter 16 - Brick Breaking News**

The entities shifted. "He is the son of two entities." Celebi continued. "Technically, all of your children should have as much power as Flare, but things happen I guess. However, no entity has ever birthed a child before, this is the first time it's happened."

"I don't see why we have to worry ourselves over some pampered brat." Heatran said as if he was trying insult Drako.

"That pampered brat took down Darkreus. Something you wouldn't even be able to hold a lit candle to." Cecilia replied.

"Yes, and Darkreus equals Lord Arceus in power, and if Flare can take down Darkreus…" Celebi stated pausing, the entities shifted again and murmured. "Not even us entities could ever hope to take down Lord Arceus." she finished.

"Its considered a sin to be as powerful as the god who created us!" Heatran roared and stomped the ground.

Flare gasped, and covered his mouth because the entities now stared at the door.

"It looks like we have company." Heatran said, smoke billowing from his mouth. "Show yourself or die!" Flare meekly and slowly opened the door.

"Aha! He's been spying on us! How much have you heard boy?" Heatran said. Flare trembled timidly and didn't speak. "Speak!" he roared, Drako snarled at him.

"A-all of it." he sobbed.

"Your son is a sinner! He will receive punishment!" Heatran stated.

"If you so much as breathe on my child, let me remind you that my power level is over triple yours!" Drako growled, smoke billowed from his nostrils.

Celebi turned to Drako and Fantasia. "I'm afraid Heatran is correct. Any pokémon that equals Lord Arceus…must be eradicated." she said.

"I'll be glad to do my part!" Heatran said advancing on him.

Drako stood in between them, "You all can try and eliminate him! You'll have to get through me, I might be the youngest entity but that certainly doesn't make me the weakest!" Drako roared.

The Fantasia turned pale. "Now wait a minute!" Fantasia said. "If Lord Arceus is omniscient, wouldn't he have prevented him from being born? I think he already knows about it, maybe there's a reason he let him live!"

"Fantasia is right. I let him live for a reason." said Arceus, appearing before the entities.

"But why my lord?" Heatran questioned, "Why let him live if its possible he could fell you!"

"Everything deserves a chance to live." he said, walking to Flare. "It wouldn't be fair to him if I killed him because he is powerful. Mind you, it takes a lot more than power to defeat me or anybody for that matter." he said. "This is the boy who saved my life. I am in his debt, therefore, I allow his existence. Besides, true, he is the offspring of two entities, but that doesn't mean he'll be as powerful as me. You're all over-sizing the boy's potential, its great, but not as great as mine. Now I want all of you to calm down. Now that all of my entities are back, I can finally relax a bit. All of you may leave now." The entities were Teleported away, Drako and Fantasia still had concern. "Why are you all so tense? Your son is fine, he has my gratitude." He smiled at the three of them. "I'm glad that you are both alive, even though I'm the one that granted the wish. You all wouldn't be here if they'd wanted something different. I have to go back to my dimension now, I bid you all adieu." he said.

"Thank you Lord Arceus." Both of them said at once, Arceus Teleported away.

"Well son, now you know, you're all royalty." Drako stated.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Flare asked.

"Well, I was afraid that power would go to all of your heads. Then you would go from royalty to dictators to tyrants. But I see now that you are worthy of knowing…I'm going to break the news to the boys." he said marching out of the lobby.

"Well prince or no prince you're still my baby boy." said Fantasia.

The day pretty much went normally after that. The siblings didn't let the fact that they were in fact royalty steer them from their regular life. They already had a title, to them it was just another one. They were still the top rescue team in history, but for now, they relaxed. Nothing was up on the bulletin board of missions, They renovated their mansion to add rooms for Drako and Fantasia, they also made the siblings' rooms slightly bigger. Elder Whishcash threw a festival for them, and the family was reunited…or were they?


End file.
